Cadenas
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si algo viviera dentro de ti? Algo malvado, que representa todo aquello negativo en ti, aquellos que jamás dejarías salir y que día a día te esfuerzas por mantener oculto, aprisionado por todas las cadenas que tu mente fuera capaz de crear... ¿Que pasaría si ese algo quiere tomar control en tu cuerpo y reclamar su lugar? ¿Que pasaría si esas cadenas se destruyeran?
1. Prólogo

**Bueeeeno… ¿Que les digo? Me aburro y no sé qué escribir. **

**Últimamente, he pensado que estoy echando a perder todas mis historias, que tal vez les doy demasiadas vueltas o… yo que sé. Tal vez las deje un tiempo, para poder pensar, dedicando tiempo a aquellos proyectos que llevo tiempo queriendo escribir. Algunos relacionados con Kung Fu Panda o los fics y otros no tanto. **

**Y como no creo que mi parloteo escrito sea tan interesante, les dejo el prólogo de esta pequeña historia, la cual no pienso hacer que pase de los cinco o a lo mucho, seis capítulos. **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece… Bla, bla, bla. Nunca hallé demasiado sentido a esto.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Los grilletes pesaban. Se aferraban con fuerza a sus muñecas, jalando de sus brazos, obligándole a extenderlos. Intentó forcejear, ganar, reclamar un lugar en aquella mente, tomar el control de un cuerpo que, le gustase a quien le gustada, también le pertenecía. Pero de repente, las gruesas cadenas se hicieron demasiado pesadas y jalaron con extrema fuerza, casi lastimándole, consiguiendo así postrarlo de rodillas en medio de aquel oscuro vacío que lo rodeaba.

Tenía fuerza. Él no era débil. Él podía. Pero la voluntad de su otra parte era mucho mayor. Podía sentirla, como un peso en sus hombros, aplastándolo en su lugar, impidiéndole moverse. Como clavos, aferrando sus pies al vacío. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y nuevamente jaló. Un eslabón de la gruesa cadena crujió, cediendo ante la fuerza del enfurecido panda, hasta que esta se cortó y la mano derecha del oso quedó libre. _Solo una más_. Se dijo, con aires victoriosos, pero en cuando dio un pequeño tirón, más cadenas brotaron de la nada y se sujetaron no solo a sus muñecas. Le rodearon la barriga, los robillos, el cuello, sus brazos. Con grilletes mucho más gruesos y fuertes que los anteriores.

No tenía noción del tiempo, no tenía manera de hacerse notar. Era tan solo un poco de energía, materializado dentro de la mente de un panda demasiado bueno como para liberarla.

_¿Quién lo diría?_... Solía decirse, incrédulo, con aires burlones y altivos. Aquel panda no parecía tener pizca de inteligencia, su lado bueno era demasiado ingenuo incluso para saber el verdadero poder que poseía, demasiado inocente, tal vez más que un niño, pero su mente era como una cárcel, formada por impenetrables muros de piedra sólida. Su mente era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier persona pudiera pensar, tal vez, incluso más fuerte que su parte física.

Estaba preso. Preso y encadenado en su propia mente, sin posibilidades de liberarse… O eso parecía. Pero hasta en la roca más dura, existen grietas. Pequeñas, muy delgadas, casi imperceptibles. Creadas por los golpes que día a día uno recibe de la vida misma. Y a medida que aquellas grietas se iban agrandando, la ingenua mente del panda se debilitaba, intoxicada por los sentimientos negativos, contaminada por la dura realidad. Después de todo ¿Quién era Po para no recibir aquellos golpes?

_Vamos, Po… Ellos lastimaron a Tigresa… Lastimaron a tu amiga. Hazlos sufrir, que paguen lo que le hicieron._

Su voz sonó como un susurro en la mente de Po, incitándolo a obedecerlo, incitando a cobrar lo que, por unos segundos, fue el susto más grande de su vida. Solo un pequeño quiebre en su mente, solo un poco de rencor liberado y él podría ser libre. Veía lo que el panda, sentía lo mismo que el panda. Sentía el rencor crecer dentro de él cada vez que veía los barcos de aquel pavo real, sus propios músculos se tensaban igual que los de Po, su propia fuerza aumentaba, igual a la del panda ingenuo que dominaba aquel cuerpo.

Podía sentir las ganas de venganza que crecían al ver a aquella gata con aires de rudeza, tendida en aquella madera, débil, vulnerable, derrotada. Herida.

Tan solo un quiebre, tan solo tenía que dejar salir a flote aquellos sentimientos, y él sería libre…Miró con gozo a través de los ojos de Po, observando con cierta satisfacción el rostro pintado de miedo de aquel pavo real, agradeciéndole por ser el causante de su libertad.

Y de repente, las cadenas casi inexistentes ya, volvieron a tomar fuerza, trepando como una especie de enredadera de hierro sólido alrededor de su cuerpo.

_¡Eres un imbécil!_ —Rugió en la mente del panda, furioso, peleando contra las cadenas, que a cada segundo se volvían mucho más fuertes y resistentes.

Entonces, algo sucedió. Algo que lo dejó petrificado en su lugar, haciéndole sentir débil y cansado. Una sensación cálida, agradable, recorriendo su espalda, estremeciéndole, y una sensación ajena a su comprensión instalándose en su estómago. ¿Cosquillas? No, estas daban nauseas. No conocía aquel sentimiento. Jamás lo había experimentado.

Y lo vio, por los ojos del panda…

La estaba abrazando. A ella. A Tigresa. Los brazos de Po la aprisionaban en un gran abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, y el mismo calor que recorría al panda, la misma sensación de felicidad, lo recorrían a él. Sentía lo que Po. Eran uno solo y todo lo que Po sentía, su parte malvada también. Cada rose de piel, latido desbocado, cada respiración, incluso el calor en sus mejillas al notar que todos los veían con la mandíbula desencajada.

Sin embargo, mientras aquellos sentimientos nacían en Po, otros completamente distintos fortalecían a aquel ser dentro de su mente. ¿Qué era el amor? Sino aquel sentimiento puro que fortalecía el alma del débil, aquella sensación de libertad para sentir, para ser. Pero ¿Cómo saber que es algo bueno, si no trae también su lado malo?

Po sentía las mariposas, su contraparte las náuseas. Cada estremecimiento, cada sensación cálida en el cuerpo de Po, se trasformaban en un sentimiento oscuro y obsesivo en el de aquel panda que vivía prisionero en su cabeza. Sentimientos que lo fortalecían, aflojando el agarre de aquellas cadenas. Tal vez Po fuera demasiado ingenuo para verlo, pero a su contraparte no le costó ver que los sentimientos del panda eran correspondidos.

Tigresa sentía lo mismo.

Una cínica y bufona sonrisa curvaba sus labios al pensarlo. Así que… ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado de alguien? No todo era amor, no todo eran mariposas y cosquillitas. ¿Por qué sería que, desde tiempos inmemorables, se renegaba Con el amor, venían los celos, las dudas, las desconfianzas, los conflictos internos. Un torbellino de emociones negativas hacia sí mismo que aquella parte malvada sabía aprovechar a su favor. Había encontrado la manera de manejar al panda, de usar su cuerpo, de tomar poder sobre sus decisiones.

_¿Quién lo diría?... El sentimiento más puro, también podría ser la mejor arma para corromper al alma mas pura._

Y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba para liberarse.

**Continuar…**

* * *

**Bueno… Antes de irme, les diré que los capítulos no serán demasiado largos y estaré publicando uno por semana. ¿Qué día? No lo sé, en eso la escuela me condiciona. Cualquier opinión, queja o crítica será bien recibida en los reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Los miedos pueden reflejarse en nuestros sueños; pesadillas, se les llama._

**P**esadas nubes de aspecto plomizo cubren el cielo y los malos presagios se pueden respirar en el aire que aquella mañana recorre al Valle de la Paz. Los niños, demasiado inocentes, no lo notan, pues no es algo de lo que un infante debe preocuparse, sin embargo pueden percibirlo como un pequeño cambio de ánimo en los adultos que los rodean, que permanecen preocupados por aquel atípico clima en un día de verano, cuando el sol debería estar radiante, llenándolos de aquel confortante calor que sus ambarinos rayos brindan.

Algo sucederá, pero nadie se atreve a asegurarlo con certezas. La duda los invade.

Poco a poco, las finísimas gotas de lluvia se precipitan en el valle. Adultos corren a buscar refugio y niños corren a encontrarse con las frías gotas, buscando algún charco para saltar o simplemente corriendo con sus amigos. Ellos, con toda su inocencia, ven siempre el lado bueno.

A Po tampoco pareció importarle demasiado aquella suave llovizna. Se había prometido a si mismo que ese día, sin falta, bajaría al valle a visitar a su padre, a quien hace más de una semana no ve. Un poco de agua no era impedimento para no hacerlo.

Mientras baja uno a uno los peldaños, quejándose mentalmente de vez en cuando pos sus adoloridos pies, se pregunta cómo estará aquel viejo ganso a quien llama padre desde que tiene memoria. Sonríe al imaginarse el sermón que le dará al verlo y que, seguramente, luego le dará un pequeño golpe con su cucharon antes de saludarlo finalmente, con aquella cariñosa sonrisa que siempre tuvo para él. Aquella mirada que solo un padre pude darle a un hijo, por más enojado que este con este, lo observará ayudar con el trabajo del día y finalmente, cuando Po este demasiado cansado de ir y venir entregando órdenes, le dirá que está demasiado delgado y servirá un plato de fideos… El cual le cobrará a mitad de precio por ser su hijo.

El panda ríe, ya en el último peldaño. Su padre era una de las personas a quien más quería, con virtudes y defectos, y sin importar cuanto lo regañara, cuanto "explotara" su persona para el bien del restaurante, siempre estaría agradecido al universo por tenerlo a su lado.

—¡Oye, Po!

Aquella suave, pero en algún sentido también dura, voz femenina provoca un cosquilleo en el estómago al panda, que le hace esbozar de manera casi inconsciente una boba y ancha sonrisa, antes de voltear para encontrarse a los cálidos ojos que lo observan, a unos tres escalones de distancia.

¿Desde cuándo está ahí? Se pregunta. No la había oído.

—¡Tigresa! —Exclama, contento de verla, tal vez, incluso contento por haberla oído pronunciar su nombre y no el ya habitual "panda"— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa ancha y sincera que parece ser únicamente para Po.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Inquiere, un tanto tímida.

Po, como es de esperarse, no se le negará. No cree que a su padre le importe que lleve a Tigresa, de hecho, esta seguro que no le importará.

Rápidamente, el ambiente entre ellos se llena de sus risas, envolviéndolos en su propia burbuja, apartándolos de la realidad en que se encuentra el valle. La gente los mira, algunos curiosos, otros incrédulos, unos cuantos aún sin saber muy bien en qué especie de mundo paralelo están, observando a la maestra Tigresa, siempre seria y discreta, reír de aquella manera tan llamativa, mientras su mano se aferra a la de aquel panda.

Sí, porque sus manos están entrelazadas.

No es casual, ni algo accidental, ni siquiera inconsciente. Es simplemente un hábito de aquella feliz pareja, que lleva unos escasos seis meses de estar juntos. Sus dedos se sujetan a los del otro, aferrando sus manos con cariño, y el pulgar de Po acaricia con mimo el dorso de aquella zarpa felina.

Escucha con atención como Tigresa le platica sobre una divertida anécdota de cuando era pequeña. Porque ella parece transformarse en otra cuando está con él. Se vuelve más abierta respecto a sus sentimientos, habla más, pierde parte de aquella dura coraza que día tras día ha llevado sobre ella para no dejar a nadie ver lo que hay en su interior. Po logra llegar a aquella parte de ella donde habita su alma y develar los misterios que esta guarda tan celosamente.

Algunos de aquellos misterios pueden conocerlos también terceros, pero son pocos y contados, la mayoría se reservan únicamente para el panda que en ese momento, sin soltar su zarpa, le coloca un brazo sobre el hombro, atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él. Ríen, Tigresa un tanto nerviosa, pues su suegro puede ser algo efusivo respecto a su reciente relación, pero es la jovial risa del panda lo que logra calmarla, ayudándole a adoptar aquel semblante sereno que tanto la caracterizaba.

Tal como Po esperaba, su padre lo recibe con un ligero golpe del cucharon de madera en la cabeza y un extenso sermón de unos cinco minutos mínimo, al menos a él, porque lo que es de Tigresa, ella tan solo se lleva una sonrisa y un paternal abrazo.

—¿Necesita que le ayude en algo, Sr. Ping? —Quiere saber la felina, sonriente, parada junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Ping sonríe y niega con la cabeza, a la vez que deposita unos siete platos encima de su hijo: Tres en un brazo, tres en otro y uno sobre la cabeza.

—No, mi niña, tu siéntate. Estás en tu casa —Responde— Po; mesa diez, siete y tres. ¡Rápido que se enfría!

Tigresa esboza una apenada sonrisa a su novio, quien tan solo le devuelve en gesto con un juguetón guiño de ojo.

El panda se siente un tanto frustrado por aquello. No le agrada. Pero no se siente en derecho de hacer reclamo alguno. Se guarda su opinión, concentrándose en el lado bueno de aquello: Suegro y nuera se llevan de mil maravillas.

Deja los tres platos de su brazo derecho en la mesa diez, donde un señor con su esposa e hijo pequeño le agradecen con una sonrisa. Mete la panza, pasando por entre las demás mesas sin chocar a nada, y deja los otros tres platos del izquierdo en la mesa tres, para tres señores de avanzada edad. Solo queda la mesa siete y el lugar esta tan concurrido, que realmente duda que no tenga que volver a hacer el mismo camino unas cinco veces más mínimo. Igualmente sonríe, de manera ancha y un tanto infantil, para entregar su orden a la joven chica que se encuentra sola en aquella mesa.

Una coneja de no más de veinte años. Bonita a los sinceros ojos del panda, con cierta dulzura propia de una niña. No puede evitar sonreír con mayor esmero. Después de todo, un poco de cortesía con las señoritas no estaba de más.

Ella se sonroja y agradece, pero antes de que Po se vaya, su cantarina voz lo detiene.

—¿Le gustaría sentarse conmigo? —Pregunta, tímida— Yo invito.

La ancha sonrisa de la coneja lo sorprende. ¿Acaso una chica lo está invitando a almorzar a él? Igualmente, no necesita pensarlo para saber que tiene que rechazar aquella oferta, aunque tampoco es que tuviera demasiados deseos de compartir tiempo con una chica que no fuera Tigresa, fuera tan bonita como fuera esa chica. Aunque antes de dar respuesta alguna, una mano en su espalda le hace pegar un respingo.

Tigresa esta junto a él. ¿En qué hora ha llegado? Su mano pasea distraídamente por la espalda de él, dejándole en claro que sus garras están bastante largas, y su sonrisa se vuelve tan ancha que es imposible no notar aquella falsedad en su amable semblante.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señorita? —Pregunta.

No hay malicia en su voz, aunque si cierta molestia.

La chica simplemente niega con la cabeza, murmurando un tímido y avergonzado "No". A Po le causa gracia los celos de su novia, aunque en parte le molesta aquella interrupción. Él no tenía ninguna intención con aquella joven, ni siquiera había pensado en aceptar su invitación, así que no había motivo por el cual Tigresa tuviera que ir a intervenir. Aunque claro, supuso que era algo normal.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos vuelven a dirigirse dentro de la cocina, donde supuestamente el Sr. Ping los estaría esperando. Pero al entrar, vieron que no era así. Po sonríe y aprovecha ese oportuno momento para sujetar de la cintura a su novia y robarle un casto beso de sus labios. Tigresa claro que no pone resistencia, a ella le gustan esos besos tanto como a él.

—Oye, ¿Por qué los celos? —Inquiere Po, divertido.

Las mejillas de Tigresa arden, pero ella se las arregla para esbozar una pícara sonrisa y arquear una de sus cejas.

—No son celos —Niega, terca como solo ella— Solo… No me gustó como te miró.

—Solo era amable.

—Demasiado amable.

Po ríe. No replica y tan solo se limita a besar nuevamente los dulces labios de la felina. Esta vez, un beso más profundo, más largo, más íntimo que un simple '_pico_'.

Pronto las manos de ella se encuentran en el cuello del panda, acariciando con mimo la piel de este, mientras que las robustas manos de él se mantienen en la cintura de ella. Si había algo en Po que probara aquella inocencia aún viva en él, era el pudor. Tal vez Tigresa fuera su novia, tal vez pudiera besarla, abrazarla, tomarla de la mano y acariciarla. Pero había cosas a las que simplemente no se atrevía.

Jamás la había tocado de forma indebida. Sus manos no bajan de la cintura y no subían de su estómago. Jamás habían acariciado los glúteos de ella, los cuales, muy en su interior, no podía negarse que eran muy lindos, o sus pechos, cuyo tamaño real más de una vez le había parecido algo interesante. ¿Sería Tigresa tan plana? ¿Usaría vendas para ocultarlos? De ser así, ¿Serían grandes o pequeños? Claro, él jamás admitiría aquellos pensamientos tan inapropiados hacia su novia.

Tigresa, por el contrario, no es tan tímida. Sus manos recorren cada zona que Po le permite, acariciando con mimo, con una delicadeza única que hace suspirar al panda. Se siente una quinceañera, un tanto ridículo. Pero el pensamiento de que debe respetar a su novia, sumado a aquella vergüenza que le venía de cuna, le impedía hacer más que regalarle aquellas caricias discretas.

Además, ella jamás se había quejado de ellos.

El beso termina y Tigresa le abrazo, con la frente apoyada en el cuello de él. Por supuesto, Po no se queda sin devolver el tierno gesto.

—Oye… —A Tigresa se le ha ocurrido una idea— Y si a la noche salimos, solo nosotros.

Po se aparta unos centímetros de ella. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa. Recuerda la última vez que salieron. No le dijeron a nadie que era una cita y terminaron con los demás furiosos siguiéndolos por el valle.

—Me parece bien —Acepta— Esta vez, solo nosotros.

Ambos sonríen. Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse nuevamente, antes de que los pasos del Sr. Ping por las escaleras los interrumpa.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin demasiado acontecimiento, aunque algo en la mirada de Tigresa ha aparecido, una especie de brillo que intriga a Po hasta lo imposible.

Más de una vez le pregunta en qué piensa y a qué se deben aquellas repentinas sonrisillas cada vez que le ve de reojo. Pero la felina tan solo niega con la cabeza y con la misteriosa sonrisa curvando sus labios, le responde que en la noche se enterará. La respuesta solo intriga aún más, si es que cabe, a Po. Finalmente, un pequeño beso por parte de la felina lo convence de que se espere si quiere conocer aquella "sorpresa" que ella le tiene preparada.

Para las cinco de la tarde, Po se despide de su padre y junto a Tigresa se dirigen de vuelta al Palacio de Jade.

Por el camino hablan de temas diversos, entre ellos, algunos planes para su cita de esa noche. Los nervios no con los mismo que los de su "primera cita", pero aún siguen presentes. Hablan del tema con tranquilidad, pero el temblor risueño en sus voces delata aquel nudo en sus estómagos. Hay más confianza entre ambos, pero aún hay cosas sobre ellos mismos que temen que al otro les parezca ridículo o motivo de burla. La timidez aún está presente, pero en menor grado.

Uno a uno, suben los peldaños, con calma, sin demasiadas prisas por llegar. Disfrutan de ese momento a solas, sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpa, porque al llegar a la cima, saben que habrá algo que les impida disfrutar de la misma paz que en este momento. Tal vez el entrenamiento, tal vez Mono o Mantis con sus brazos, Víbora pidiendo una pequeña charla de chicas a Tigresa o Shifu, cuya más reciente especialidad es la de crear distracciones para que las manos del panda se alejen del cuerpo de su pequeña Tigresa.

A Po realmente mucho no le importa aquel accionar del panda rojo, pues sabe que solo será un tiempo hasta que se acostumbre, pero sabe también que a Tigresa no le agrada en nada. _¡Años, Po! Años de no ser más que una estudiante. Simplemente no puede comportarse de esa manera, es demasiado… hipócrita. _Aún recuerda las palabras de ella la noche anterior, cuando ambos estaban abrazados en su cuarto, simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo.

Estrecha la mano de Tigresa cuando suben el último peldaño y de poca gana, aunque sonrientes, se dirigen hacia las barracas, donde seguramente no hay nadie aún.

Están en lo cierto. Todos siguen entrenando y no hay rastro alguno de que fueran a aparecer pronto.

Se miran entre sí, sonrientes, con la picardía brillando en su mirada, y sin mediar palabra alguna, se dirigen al cuarto del panda.

Una juguetona sonrisa escapa de los labios de Tigresa y Po no puede evitar que ciertas imágenes inunden su mente, lo cual hace sonrojar a sus mejillas. ¿De dónde ha sacado él aquella imaginación tan… extraña? Él nunca piensa en una mujer de aquella manera, bueno, sí, pero solo durante la pubertad, cuando sus hormonas estaban tan revolucionadas que aquellos instintos eran simplemente inevitables. Desde entonces, nunca más, pues no lo cree algo correcto y le da cierta vergüenza.

Tigresa entra primera al cuarto, jalando de su mano para que la siga. Él se deja llevar. Se deja envolver por los brazos de ella y sus labios reciben con gusto los besos que le son otorgados, correspondiendo a cada uno de ellos. Sus brazos la rodean y acercan a él, estrechándola cariñosamente, mientras que las manos de la felina le recorren su nuca, hombros, cuello, pecho… en fin, todo lo que tiene al alcance.

Y es un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior que hace a Po volver en sí. Algo en su mente parece hacer "Clic", advirtiéndole de lo rápido que van. No hay mucho que pensar y él ya tiene su decisión.

—Tigresa —Llama, con voz dulce, suave, tampoco quiere herirla— Tigresa… detente.

Sujeta los brazos de la felina y la aparta unos centímetros, cortando con aquel apasionado beso. Sus labios cosquillean y por unos segundos, hasta parecen quejarse por la ausencia de los de ella. Pero Po ignora aquello, así como también ignora aquel susurro en lo profundo de su subconsciente repitiéndole una y otra vez que era un tonto por hacer eso.

Las mejillas de Tigresa están rojas. Su entrecejo se llena de pequeñas arrugas cuando lo frunce, mientras que sus ojos, vidriosos por la vergüenza, se posan en sus pies. No esperaba que él la apartara. Creyó que simplemente le seguiría la corriente, que se dejaría llevar por el momento, y verse así… Se siente humillada, sabe que Po no lo ha hecho con ese propósito, pero eso no quita el vergonzoso sentimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le murmura.

—Yo… —A Po le da algo de culpa ver aquel semblante— Lo lamento, yo… Creo que es demasiado apresurado.

—Entiendo.

Tigresa sonríe, decidida a no dejar que una pequeña metedura de pata le amargue el buen humor, y le propone a Po quedarse allí a pasar el tiempo.

Simplemente se recuestan en la cama. Tigresa pasa un brazo por la barriga del panda, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras que el brazo de Po la estrecha cariñosamente contra él. Ella ronronea, como la felina que es, por las caricias que el distraídamente le regala a la piel expuesta de su brazo.

Le gusta como él la acaricia, como si fuera un frágil cristal, le gusta aquel pudor en él, le parece tierno aquella manía de tocarla únicamente en partes poco comprometedoras, pero también le parece infantil. Quiere sentirse deseada por él, quiere que la toque de verdad, porque tal vez le pareció tierno al principio de la relación, cuando la timidez abundaba por parte de ambos, pero llega cierto momento en que eso le parece más un trato de amigos que de pareja, en que es ella misma quien desea pasar a más, dar el siguiente paso.

Al principio creyó que ella estaba mal por pensar en esas cosas. Se avergonzó hasta lo imposible, tanto que ni siquiera quiso compartirlo con su amiga Víbora, con quien solía compartir todas aquellas "cosas de chicas" ¿Con quien más sino? Pero con el tiempo lo fue aceptando. No, querer dar un paso más en una relación no estaba mal, eran "cosas de novios", tal como recordaba que su amiga lo había llamado hace ya años, cuando aún eran niñas curiosas por lo que habían encontrado en unos libros que habían tomado prestados a hurtadillas de la biblioteca. Tal vez, Po quería algo más de tiempo… Y lo mejor sería no presionarlo.

El pensamiento le hace sonreír. En su mente, le suena un poco gracioso, como si ella fuera una especie de depravada intentando robar la inocencia de un tierno niño.

Se quedan en silencio, hablando de vez en cuando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hasta que la acompasada respiración del oso le indica a Tigresa que se ha dormido.

Ella no tiene sueño, por lo que permanece despierta, abrazada a su peluche gigante. El pensamiento es gracioso y una sonrisa curva sus labios. Se pregunta si Po realmente cree que aquello es apresurado o hay algo más que intenta tapar, alguna duda respecto a ella o tal vez, no la encuentre tan atractiva. Arruga el entrecejo y se dice que eso es ridículo, intenta mantener la poca autoestima que ha tenido siempre, en donde su único agarre a un concepto medianamente aceptable de sí misma son sus habilidades en Kung Fu.

No quiere pensar en eso, pues tampoco quiere ser una chica más en desconforme consigo misma. Hace años que se ha decidido a no dejar que eso le afecte, aunque en ocasiones puede ser un tanto difícil.

Es en ese momento que algo llama su atención; Po comienza a emitir bajos gruñidos, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan alrededor de ella y por entre sus labios entreabiertos escapan inentendibles murmullos. Aquella la preocupa. Se reincorpora, aunque los robustos brazos del oso no la sueltan, y se las arregla para no caer encima de él cuando en un inconsciente movimiento, jala bruscamente de ella.

—Po, despierta —Llama suavemente, acariciando su mejilla— Po, es solo una pesadilla… despierta, panda.

El entrecejo de él se arruga y aunque al parecer él no despertará, Tigresa continua murmurando que es solo una pesadilla, que todo está bien, mientras su mano acaricia la caliente mejilla de… ¿Caliente? Se detiene un segundo a observarlo con atención. Su rostro entero está sonrojado y la temperatura de su frente y mejilla parece haber aumentado. Parece ser fiebre.

—Vamos, Po… Arriba —Anima, llamando más fuerte.

Unos minutos después en los que él no parecer dar señales de escucharla, finalmente se tranquiliza. Su cuerpo entero se relaja y de manera brusca abre sus ojos… Están vidriosos, asustados y rodeados de lágrimas.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Controlas tu cuerpo… Pero y tu mente ¿Quién la controla?_

**_E_**_l lugar estaba a oscuras, rodeado por penumbras, sumido en un silencio tan profundo que Po podía oír incluso el latido de su corazón._

_Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahí, pero al no encontrar respuesta alguna en sus recuerdos, se concentró en una pregunta mucho más importante: ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía aquel lugar, no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, y no había nada a su alrededor que le diera alguna pista. O si lo había, la oscuridad le impedía verlo. Sus rodillas temblaron con cierto nerviosismo, mientras poco a poco avanzaba a pasos cortos y precavidos. Era como caminar en la nada. No veía el suelo, aunque lo sentía._

_De repente, se sintió observado. Miró a todos lados, solo para luego sentir sus mejillas arder ante tan ridícula acción. '¡Estas en la oscuridad, tonto!' se recordó, mientras seguía caminando. No tenía noción del tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que ya llevaba varias horas allí, cuando se topó con un bulto cubierto por una larga sábana blanca, de aspecto viejo y algo rasgada._

_La curiosidad lo invadió y aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que se alejara, casi de manera inmediata sujetó aquella sábana y jaló de esta, que cayó al suelo en un amplio remolino blanco, esparciendo algo de polvo. Po cerró los ojos, sintiendo que estos escocían de pronto, y tosió al ahogarse con el mismo polvo que habría cubierto la vieja tela._

_Unos segundos después, dirigió su vista hacia el objeto… El resplandor de este eran tal que tuvo que volver a apartar la mirada, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano para que no le lastimara la vista, e incluso retrocedió un par de pasos. Una extraña y familiar sensación lo invadió. Repentinamente, se sentía más ligero, como si se hubiera quitado una especie de peso de encima, pero a ello, le siguió la sensación de ser dividido en dos. Como si faltara una parte de él._

_El resplandor desapareció y él pudo volver a ver… Se encontró de frente a su reflejo. Aquello solo era un espejo, un poco viejo ya, aunque perfectamente limpio por la sábana que anteriormente lo había cubierto. Repasó cada detalle con la mirada e incluso los delineó con sus dedos. Se veía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde._

_—Nos volvemos a ver, panda._

_Una ronca voz masculina le hizo pegar un respingo. Rápidamente volteó y cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizó al ver un panda, idéntico a él, como un reflejo, pero distinto a la vez…_

**FIN DEL SUEÑO…**

El sueño se repite una y otra vez en su mente, asustándolo a veces, dándole qué pensar. Se pregunta si tan solo fue una pesadilla, tal vez ocasionada por aquel repentino resfriado que se ha pescado (el cual sospecha que se debe a la llovizna de aquella mañana), o es que realmente significa algo.

Era el mismo espejo de aquella vez, el mismo resplandor y la misma sensación de dividirse en dos, como si le quitaran algo de su interior y quedara un espacio en blanco, vacío. Como volver a repetir la experiencia, encontrarse cara a cara con aquella parte suya que, a ser sincero consigo mismo, realmente teme que algún día apareciera nuevamente.

Su cabeza duele y no por la fiebre precisamente. Ve el plato de sopa que está sobre su regazo, el cual Tigresa tan amablemente se ofreció a prepararle, y con cierto recelo, levanta un poco con la cuchara y toma un precavida sorbito de esta. Ha oído a Víbora y los chicos decir mil veces que Tigresa en la cocina puede matar a todo un ejército sin siquiera dar un golpe. Incluso Shifu había criticado las habilidades culinarias de su hija. Pero él no iba a despreciar aquel pequeño detalle de su novia, que sentada en el borde de la cama, le observa con serena paciencia, mientras que atrás de ella, Mono, Mantis y Grulla hacen señas para indicarle que no debe probar aquello del plato.

Pero no está tan mal, todo lo contrario. A él jamás le ha gustado aquellas sopas que preparan cuando se está resfriado, pero aquella hace la excepción.

El panda sonríe hacia la felina, sonrisa que es correspondida casi de inmediato, y vuelve a tomar un sorbo… Y otro, y otro, y otro. Está delicioso.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar —Comenta, con cierta molestia en su garganta al hablar.

Tigresa sonríe y sus mejillas adquieren un tímido rubor. Odia que los demás vean eso, pero si es por causa de Po puede hacer una pequeña excepción… Luego arreglaría eso de las broma de Mono y Mantis como siempre lo ha hecho: A los golpes.

—Bueno… Realmente no —Contesta, a la vez que se encoje de hombros— Víbora acaba de enseñarme a prepararla.

Po sonríe. Se ha terminado la sopa y con timidez, le pregunta a la felina si puede servirle otro plato. Ella no hace más que reír, está contenta de ver que el panda parece mejorar y que la temperatura le ha bajado. Toma el plato y se va del cuarto, no sin antes dirigirles una severa mirada a Mono, Mantis y Grulla.

Ellos sabrán por qué.

Se siente rara cuando sale del cuarto, no sabe explicar cómo. Es algo en Po, algo en él le preocupa y no son simples delirios. Es su sexto sentido, aquel que toda mujer posee, el que le avisa que debe preocuparse por el panda… Y ella jamás ha ignorado aquella intuición, pues nunca le ha fallado. Se pregunta si hay algo que Po le esté ocultando, pero sabe, o quiere creer, que eso es exagerar demasiado.

Cuando llega a la cocina, Víbora está ahí. La reptil le sonríe a su amiga, pero Tigresa, tan perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas si repara en su presencia.

Se dirige a hacia la olla, donde aún queda sopa caliente, que a diferencia de lo que ha dicho, no la ha preparado ella, sino su buena amiga Víbora, y llena nuevamente el plato. Ella misma acepta que la cocina no es lo suyo y sus mejillas aún arden con el recuerdo de aquella vez que intentó cocina, animada por Grulla, y todos, incluso Shifu, terminaron en la enfermería. Pero quería darle un lindo detalle al panda, aunque tal vez simplemente debió bajar al valle y comprar comida para llevar, tal como habían hecho los chicos al enterarse de que Po no cocinaría.

Sonríe, ocultando una pequeña carcajada, y niega con la cabeza. A veces, ni ella sabe por qué hace lo que hace, sabe que no es necesario, que Po la ama tal cual es, pero aquella "necesidad" de impresionarlo sigue presente.

—¿En qué piensas? —Inquiere Víbora, al oír aquella risilla que Tigresa inconscientemente ha soltado.

—En Po.

Ya no le avergüenza decir que su mente se ocupa mayormente por el panda, al menos no a su amiga, en quien tiene completa confianza. ¿Por qué apenarse de algo que es cierto? Po esto, Po aquello, Po, Po y más Po… A veces, hasta llega a sentirse algo tonta por ello.

—¿Podrías ser más clara? —Víbora sonríe— A menos que sean cosas… suyas. No quiero saber eso.

Tigresa arquea una ceja y esboza una ladina sonrisa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te revelaría esas cosas?

Guiña un ojo a su amiga, solo para intrigarla aún más, y decide irse de la cocina antes que la sopa del plato se enfríe. Ignora que los ojos de la reptil se han abierto como platos, así como también ignorad cuando ella le pregunta, a la distancia ya, que qué ha querido decir con aquello. Tigresa no le contesta y tampoco le contestará, aunque no puede evitar reír al pensar que si tuviera que al contrario de lo que Víbora y cualquiera de los chicos pudiera creer, entre ella y Po lo más íntimo que comparten, a nivel físico, son aquellos besos con mordidas que a ella tanto le gusta darle al panda.

Decide tomar aquel repentino pensamiento con humor y no con reproche. Ella no tiene nada que reprocharle a Po, por supuesto que no.

Cuando llega al pasillo de las habitaciones, el sonido de algo pesado al caer llama su atención. Su entrecejo se arruga y tiene que contenerse de gruñir. Apura el paso, sin llegar a correr, y cuando esta frente a la puerta del cuarto de Po, decide esperar unos minutos. Todo está silencioso, o eso parece, y un par de minutos después, se dice que tal vez fue cosa de su imagina… Otro golpe, seguido por las carcajadas de los chicos y Po, con aquella voz graciosa por el resfrío, gritar algo de lo cual Tigresa tan solo entiende "_Apuren que viene Tigresa_".

Molesta por saber que el panda de seguro está jugando con los chicos, cuando debería estar descansando, Tigresa abre la puerta de un brusco jalón. El silencio llena el lugar y llena de sospechas a la felina, que no puede más que arquear una ceja al ver tal escena. Todo parece estar en orden. Po en su cama, con la sábana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, mientras que Mono y Grulla están sentados en la punta.

—¿Dónde está Mantis? —Inquiere.

Po arruga el entrecejo y ladea la cabeza con cierta confusión.

—¿Mantis?

Todos se miran entre sí y es entonces que algo parece hacer "Click" en sus cabezas.

—¡Mantis!

La voz de los tres suena a coro y un segundo más tarde, Tigresa sonríe al ver que incluso Po se levanta de la cama y busca por todo el cuarto a su pequeño amigo.

—Me buscan a mí ¿Cierto? —Susurra bajito una voz junto a Tigresa.

Ella voltea, con el entrecejo arrugado, y alza ambas cejas al ver a Mantis, con una ante doblada y lo que parece un moretón en la mejilla, parado sobre su hombro derecho. Los demás parece que ni siquiera le han visto, pues siguen buscando, ignorando la felina que los observa.

—¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? —Inquiere ella.

Mantis ríe, con aquella risa bufona tan propia en él.

—Pequeña luchas —Responde con simpleza — Me arrojaron por la ventana.

—Son unos tontos.

Tigresa sujeta al bicho en su mano derecha. No puede creer como los chicos podían llegar a ser tan inmaduros. ¡¿Y si mataban al bicho por sus "pequeñas luchas"?! La felina niega con su cabeza, conteniéndose de no estrujar ella misma al bicho con su mano, y emite un alto chiflido para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Eso da resultado y en menos de un segundo, tres pares de ojos están fijos en ella.

No da ningún sermón, sabe que de nada sirven, tan solo muestra al tembloroso insecto en su mano izquierda y ordena, con voz suave pero firme, que se larguen del cuarto en tres… dos… y ni siquiera llega a decir "uno", porque todos se han ido ya.

Po sonríe de manera nerviosa, pero Tigresa le ignora. Deja el plato en la mesita de noche y vuelve hacia el panda, que está parada en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Con su mano derecha le sujeta de la oreja, jalando dolorosamente de esta para que la siga, y con la izquierda le acomoda la sábana en la cama, la cual se encontraba arrugada y echa bollo en el suelo.

—Te acuestas —Ordena, cual madre a su cachorro— Y más te vale que ahí te quedes.

—¡Tigresa!... Pero si ya me siento bien.

Ella tiene que contenerse de no reír al verlo lloriquear como un niño pequeño. Arquea una ceja, de esa forma que Po no puede replicarle nada, y lo mira de arriba abajo. Su rostro esta enrojecido por el resfrío y las ojeras son bastante notorias, así como aquel cansancio en sus ojos. No, el panda no está bien. Tal vez se sienta mejor, pero sigue resfriado y si lo que quiere es recuperarse pronto, debe descansar.

—He dicho: Acuéstate.

Con su brazo izquierdo en jarra, el índice de su mano derecha apunta hacia la cama. El panda esboza un tierno puchero, que por poco logra deshacer aquella severa mirada, pero no, ella se mantiene firme.

—Pero…

—Po, debes descansar.

—Dame un besito y me acuesto.

Po frunce los labios, formando un gracioso pico. Tigresa ríe, esta vez sin poder evitarlo, y ¿Cómo negarse? Se inclina, deposita un ligero beso en los labios del panda y rápidamente vuelve a enderezarse, esta vez, empujando a Po para que cayera sentado en la cama.

—Listo, patito, a la cama.

Y así las horas pasan…

Es tarde y pronto es hora de dormir, pero ellos siguen despiertos. Hablan de lo primero que se les ocurre, juegan, como dos niños, ríen, sin importar que sus carcajadas tal vez molesten un poco a los demás, que ya hace más de un par de horas se han acostado a dormir. En cierto momento, Po se queja de que no pudieron salir, pero Tigresa tan solo sonríe y le consola con un tierno beso. A ella no le importa la cita, si salen o no, ella solo quiere estar con él, así, como ahora, pasando el tiempo con charlas tontas y juegos infantiles.

Cuando se dan cuenta, están seguros que son más de las dos de la mañana. Po ríe al ver a la felina alterada hasta los nervios por ser tan tarde, pero la tranquiliza diciéndole que una noche que se desvelen no les hará daño… O no a él, porque para Tigresa parece ser el fin del mundo, alegando que al día siguiente estará demasiado cansada para entrenar.

Esa noche, como la mayoría, deciden pasarla juntos. Tigresa va a cambiarse a su cuarto y minutos más tarde aparece con una blusa larga, un poco grande, que le da casi hasta las rodillas. Po no lo dice, pero aquel pijama le encanta, le parece adorable porque la hace lucir como na niña, tierna y llena de inocencia.

Esta vez, es ella quien se duerme primero. Po la observa, acurrucada contra su pecho, y le acaricia la mejilla de vez en cuando. Disfruta de oírla ronronear. Tigresa le hace sentir especial. Solo él puede ver aquel lado en ella, solo él logra sacar aquella niña dentro de ella. Miles de cosas que nadie más sabe, pero que ella le ha contado sin siquiera tener que pedírselo. Miedos, secretos, sueños, deseos, anhelos. Conoce todo de ella.

Sabe de aquella manía de ella a no apagar nunca las velas de su cuarto, pues le recuerdan a su habitación en Bao Gu. Sabe que cuando llueve, ella se siente mal, que no puede evitar aquella opresión en el pecho. Sabe que aunque no lo demuestre, ella teme estar sola y que así se ha sentido por muchos años. Tigresa no es dura, como todos piensan, no es esa chica de acero que todos han conocido. Po sabe que eso es solo una armadura y que cuando se la quita, debajo hay una chica dulce, tierna y cariñosa, con sus miedos e inseguridades, como cualquier otra, que anhela tener alguien que la proteja de sí misma, que la ame como es.

Y Po está inmensamente agradecido de poder ser ese alguien.

* * *

El panda se ha dormido y es ahí cuando él aprovecha para hacer uso de aquel cuerpo que desde ese desdichado día se le ha prohibido.

Le cuesta. Primero, debe abrir los ojos, ver, y luego conseguir algo de control sobre el oso, que a esas horas yace dormido en su cuarto, ajeno a lo que realmente está pasando. Bueno, realmente no del todo. Ve lo que sucede a su alrededor, siente que sus brazos se mueven sin que él los controle, siente lo que sucede, pero todo le parece un sueño, tan solo un producto de su alocada imaginación.

Siente un peso extra en su brazo derecho y el tacto de algo suave y cálido en su mano izquierda. Sabe lo que es, o mejor dicho quién es, y sonríe con cierta malicia cuando una vaga idea cruza su mente.

El panda sobre la cama se incorpora, apoyándose en su codo derecho, y dirige la mirada hacia la felina que duerme junto a él. Sus ojos, de un verde un poco más oscuro de lo habitual, brillan ante la exquisita vista y no hay ningún pudor en su rostro cuando, aún con la ancha sonrisa presente en sus labios, mira de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la tigresa de bengala.

Ve sus pechos, libre de las vendas, insinuarse como una tenue silueta por la blusa y se pregunta cómo se verán debajo de la blusa, cuyo borde se ha deslizado hacia arriba y deja ver bastante del suave pelaje de los muslos de Tigresa.

Que ¿Cómo sabe que su pelaje allí es suave?... Simple, porque él no es como el panda. Él es diferente. Todo lo que Po jamás haría, todo lo que se reprime de hacer, es todo lo que el ansía disfrutar. Un ejemplo de ello, uno y tal vez varios, están en aquella felina yace plácidamente dormida en sus brazos, ronroneando suavemente mientras las manos del panda se deslizan por sus piernas. Cada vez más arriba, levanta la blusa y ella suspira en dormida.

El panda no puede reprimir la cínica sonrisa en sus labios al ver como las piernas de ella se relajan, separándose levemente. Recibe su caricia, le gusta como él la está tocando. Tal vez este dormida, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo son involuntarias, y eso solo lo anima a seguir, a continuar levantando la blusa…

Entonces, su mano se detiene. No puede moverla. Gruñe de pura frustración. Siente como aquellas cadenas que lo aprisionan a la mente del panda vuelven. No las ve, pues son invisibles, pero las siente sobre él, como un peso extra, con grilletes tan ajustados que le lastiman las muñecas. Vuelve a caer acostado, tal y como estaba hace unos minutos, y la sorpresa en sus ojos no se hace de esperar. ¿Qué hizo diferente esta vez? ¿Por qué perdió aquel control sobre el cuerpo de Po?

_Tocar a Tigresa_… Él jamás ha tocado a la felina más allá de lo que la ropa se lo permitía. Po tal vez no sea consciente del control que está perdiendo sobre su propio cuerpo, él está dormido y a lo mucho solo podrá recordar un sueño confuso al despertar, pero el control que él ha impuesto sobre esa parte suya es tan fuerte, que le cuesta romperlo, cuesta romper las cadenas que lo aprisionan en la mente del panda.

Porque él _es el panda. _Son uno solo. Son dos partes en una, Yin y Yang unidos en un solo ser… O lo eran, hasta aquel día, cuando la inocente curiosidad de Po los llevo hasta aquel espejo, que los separó en dos seres distintos, independientes del uno el otro.

_Para volver a la normalidad, ambos deben volver a mirar al espejo…_

Vaya mentira, solía pensar aquella parte oscura del panda, al verse en aquel estado. A veces, lo que se separa, no puede volverse a unir. El espejo los separó, pero no los volvió a unir, tan solo encerró a uno de ellos en la mente del más fuerte. Aún son dos, solo que de alguna manera, el Po Bueno logró crear cadenas en su mente, logró superar la fuerza física con la espiritual y encerrarlo en él.

Pero no todo es eterno y él, aquella parte oscura, comienza a tomar fuerzas… Solo es cuestión de tiempo y podrá volver a disfrutar de la libertad que tanto ansía.

Mira una última vez a Tigresa y antes de volver a su lugar, en lo profundo de aquella mente, se jura a si mismo que será él quien posea a aquella gata.

Po no puede darle lo que ella quiere.

Él sí.

Po no le dará lo que ella quiere, él es demasiado bueno.

Él, por el contrario, es lo que más ansía hacer con ella.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Que tú no lo veas, no significa que no esté ahí_

El gong lo despierta como todas las mañanas…

Po se siente cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, y no deja de bostezar cuando, parado junto a la puerta de su cuarto, espera el habitual saludo de Shifu.

La mirada del panda rojo se posa en cada uno de ellos, tomándose algo más de tiempo en Po y Tigresa, que acaban de salir del mismo cuarto y para rematar, ella solo lleva una blusa larga. Ignora aquello, negando con la cabeza, y sin más vueltas, saluda al igual que todas las mañanas. Avisa que se irá a meditar y manda a sus alumnos a desayunar, no sin antes recordarles que los espera en el salón de entrenamientos en menos de dos horas.

Por unos segundos, el silencio llena el pasillo, no demasiado cómodo, pues todos están aún algo adormilados como para notarlo, pero son las traviesas risas de Mono y Mantis las que llaman la atención de todos.

—Bonita ropa —Comenta Mono, mirando a Tigresa— Me gustan tus piernas.

Po no se enoja, pues saben que son solo bromas, aunque Tigresa… Su rostro se vuelve rojo, tanto de ira como de vergüenza, y en menos de un segundo, se ha encerrado en el cuarto. Seguramente para cambiarse el pijama por algo más decente.

Mono y Mantis no dejan de reír, aunque la ladina sonrisa de Po llama su atención.

—No debieron decir eso —Les advierte.

Ambos amigos se miran entre sí, considerando recién hasta ese momento que tal vez la broma ha molestado al panda, aunque se lo vea demasiado sonriente.

—Po, amigo… —Comienza Mono.

—… Solo es una broma —Le sigue Mantis.

Pero el panda ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que olvidaran eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hoy les toca combate con Tigresa —Interviene Víbora, igual de sonriente que el oso— Y no creo que ella sea muy amable en sus golpes.

Las carcajadas de Víbora, Po y Grulla no se hacen de esperar al ver las caras de horro del simio y el insecto, que parecen haber caído en una especie de Shock.

Las risas continúan hasta que llegan a la cocina. Cada uno toma su asiento y mientras esperan a que Tigresa decida salir de su cuarto y unirse a ellos, Po comienza a preparar el desayuno. Como siempre, serán fideos. Nadie tiene quejas ante eso, a todos les gustan los fideos que prepara el oso,

Pero entre tantas risas y bromas, a las que se les suma una que otra discusión, nadie nota que el panda del grupo se encuentra mucho más distraído de lo habitual. Ni siquiera mira lo que hace sobre la tabla de picar y si no se ha cortado con el cuchillo, es por aquel reflejo desarrollado por tantos años de cocina. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, pica todas las verduras y las echa a la olla junto a los fideos.

Su mente permanece demasiado ocupada con algo sobre lo cual ni siquiera está seguro de que haya sido real. Sus manos aún cosquillean al recordar aquel cálido tacto y la suavidad de su pelaje. De segur solo fue uno más de sus sueños raros, se dice a sí mismo, aunque es la primera vez que lo recuerda de manera tan real.

Entonces, de repente, un punzante dolor se expande por toda su cabeza. Arruga el entrecejo y se contiene de emitir un bajo quejido. Sus manos, por acto reflejo, se aferran al borde de la mesada cuando, otra punzada, como un golpe, le hace sentirse mareado.

—_¿Te acuerdas de mí, panda?_

Abre los ojos ante aquella voz, idéntica a la suya, pero con algo distinto a la vez. Mira a todos lados, asustado, recorre la cocina entera con sus ojos, con su corazón latiendo a niveles poco sanos. Una fina capa de sudor cubre su frente. Voltear, una y otra vez, parece esperar que en una de esas, se encuentre de frente con aquel odioso reflejo.

Pero allí no hay nadie. Solo está él y al fondo, solo oye las risas y voces de sus amigos.

Exhala un suspiro, casi de alivio, y vuelve a quedar de frente a la mesada, sujetándose del borde con sus manos. Se pregunta si se está volviendo loco, si es que ahora escucha voces donde nos las hay. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ver visiones? Quiere reír con su propio chiste, pero no puede. Algo dentro de él le impide tomarlo a broma, algo dentro de él le advierte que debe preocuparse.

—¿Po?

Una suave voz femenina y el ligero rose de una mano en su hombro llama la atención al panda.

Voltea, sobresaltado, y Tigresa pega un respingo al ver la brusquedad del movimiento. No dice nada, tan solo lo mira, expectante, espera que le diga qué sucede. Pero el panda no habla, ni hablará de lo que acaba de suceder. Al menos, no a ella. Le sonríe y murmura un suave "hola", antes de robarle un ligero beso en los labios.

—Creo que los fideos ya están —Comenta, intentando disipar la atención puesta sobre él.

Tigresa no es tan distraída, ha visto que algo le sucedía, pero decide fingir por el momento. Sonríe y asiente.

—Que bien —Comenta— Te espero con los demás.

* * *

Todo a su alrededor es oscuro, está en medio de un espacio negro, en que todo lo que el panda ve, pasa a su alrededor como en una especie de pantalla.

Las cadenas lo mantienen de rodillas, los gruesos y pesados grilletes le impiden mover sus brazos, y sus pies parecen estar clavados en la nada, lo inmovilizan. Por el momento, él es solo un espectador en la mente del panda, solo es algo que está ahí, observando, esperando el momento en que el panda duerme para poder tomar el control por tan solo unos minutos. Si, poco tiempo, pero es mejor que nada.

Sonríe al ver el efecto que su voz ha tenido sobre el panda. Él nunca habla, no quiere hacerse notar, no quiere quedar más hundido de lo que ya está, pero le ha parecido divertido hacerlo esta vez. Tenía planeado seguir. Tal vez, enloquecer poco a poco a su contraparte podría servir para recuperar algo de control. Pero tuvo que llegar ella e interrumpirlo todo.

No iba a hacerse notar ante alguien más. Eso era entre dos. No había lugar a terceros metiches. Sonríe cuando vuelven a quedar solos en la cocina. Po sirve los platos, como siempre, llenándolos uno por uno.

—_¿Por qué te espantas al oírme? _—Murmura él.

El panda pega un respingo y el cucharon que sostiene en su mano derecha se cae al suelo. Alguien desde la mesa pregunta si está todo bien, pero Po, como no sabe bien cómo reaccionar ante ello, contesta que no hay problema alguno.

—Tu no existes —Le escucha murmurar bajito.

Po Malo ríe en la mente de aquel panda.

—_Claro que existo. Si soy tú. Somos uno solo, divididos en dos… ¿O creíste que ese tonto espejo volvió a fundirnos? _

Las manos de Po se tensan, cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensa y su contra parte sonríe, mientras observa con genuina diversión aquellos recuerdos ocupar todo el espacio oscuro a su alrededor. El espejo, cuando los separó, aquella pelea con sus amigos y finalmente, cuando el mismo espejo supuestamente volvió a unirlos.

Po retrocede unos pasos. No cree lo que ve, no cree lo que oye. Su contraparte no puede estar más sonriente. Se siente victorioso, triunfal, siente que por primera vez, comienza a tener más control del "debido" sobre su contraparte.

—No… Tú ya no existes. Tú te fuiste.

* * *

La voz no vuelve a responder y Po no puede contener el suspiro de alivio. Comienza a asustarse, tiene miedo, y lo que es peor, comienza a creer que aquel sueño del espejo es algo más que una simple pesadilla.

Con prisas, levanta cinco platos de la mesada y se dirige hacia donde están sus amigos. Deja cada uno en su lugar y luego de una corta excusa para no comer, se va corriendo de la cocina. No deja tiempo a que nadie pregunte, pues no quiere pensar respuestas y sabe que es malo mintiendo. Si se inventa algo, nadie le creerá. Tal vez, ni siquiera creyeron la excusa de "no tengo hambre", pero eso ya no contaba.

Recuerda lo que el Maestro Shifu ha dicho esa mañana, "_Meditaré en la Gruta del Dragón", _y no duda en encaminarse hasta allí.

—¡Maestro Shifu! —Llama, jadeante, cuando llega a aquella cueva— Maestro Shifu, yo… Yo…

—Shhh… Silencio, panda.

El panda rojo se encuentra parado sobre el báculo que antaño perteneció a Oogway, haciendo equilibro sobre una gran roca. El correr de un río cercano es lo único que llena el silencio durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que finalmente, Shifu abre los ojos y posa una severa mirada en el panda.

Po traga grueso. ¿Realmente es bueno hablar de eso con aquel severo maestro? Sea cual sea la respuesta, no tiene más opción. Ya ha ido hasta ahí. Vuelve a tragar grueso cuando, con un asentimiento de cabeza, el panda rojo le indica que hable.

—Verá… —Duda. No sabe muy bien como comenzar— He estado pensando en eso del espejo del Yin y el Yang.

Los ojos del sabio maestro brillan con cierto interés y sus cejas se alzan de manera casi imperceptible con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Y qué con eso, _panda?_

El tono en que pronuncia el "panda" le causa un estremecimiento a Po. Baja la mirada a sus pies y se sujeta las manos, juega con sus pulgares, mientras se balancea nerviosamente sobre la punta de sus pies.

—Es que… Me preguntaba… —Su voz no podría sonar más aguda y nerviosa— ¿Qué sucede con una de las contrapartes luego de verse al espejo por segunda vez?

Po habla tan rápido que a Shifu le cuesta entenderlo, pero finalmente lo hace. Arruga el entrecejo, pensando en aquella pregunta. Intuye que algo se trae entre manos el panda, pero no dirá nada, solo por esta vez.

Baja del báculo y lo sujeta entre sus manos, tras la espalda. Piensa en una respuesta, pues él tampoco está muy seguro sobre lo que sucede luego. Todo lo que sabe, es lo que ha leído en algún pergamino o le han contado: Cuando se vuelven a mirar al espejo, ambas partes vuelven a fundirse en una. No son ni Yin, ni Yang, solo son uno mismo, una mezcla balanceada de ambos.

Detiene su ir y venir. Se para frente al nervioso panda y se endereza, adoptando aquella postura firme de todo maestro antes de dar una lección a su alumno.

—Creo, panda, que eso ya ha quedado claro —Responde, sin ninguna excepción— Ambas contrapartes están en ti, son uno solo.

—Se… ¿Seguro?

—¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —Shifu comienza a sospechar— ¿Pasó algo con el espejo que yo deba saber?

Inmediatamente, Po levanta sus manos en el aire, negando energéticamente con su cabeza.

—¡No!... No, claro que no…

Se ve sospechosamente nervioso, pero Shifu lo deja pasar por alto.

Finalmente, Po se va, sin saber muy bien a donde. No quiere ver a sus amigos y dar explicaciones, mucho menos a Tigresa, pero sabe que se llevará un buen castigo si no se dirige al salón de entrenamientos como cada día. Suspira. No le queda más opción.

Por suerte, al entrar al salón, todos están tan ocupados en sus propias actividades que nadie le lleva el apunte. Él no es de hacer ejercicio, al menos, no cuando Shifu no está vigilando, por lo que tampoco es que fuera a hacer demasiado. Haría lo de siempre: Pasear por el salón.

Como es de esperarse, recibe varias reprimendas por parte de Tigresa. La felina no está contenta por aquella actitud "floja" en el panda, aunque eso no es nuevo, Po ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella le ha sermoneado por la misma razón desde que ha llegado al Palacio de Jade. Incluso, está completamente seguro de que una de sus primeras "conversaciones" con ella fue precisamente por ese motivo.

"_¡¿Es que no piensas hacer nada más que solo comer, Guerrero Dragón?! _Y son precisamente esas palabras, junto al recuerdo que aquel entrecejo arrugado y una mueca de desagrado torciendo aquellos delgados labios, que en este momento hace reír a Po. Porque una vez que Tigresa deja de inspirar miedo, una vez que saber que su enojo no simbolizará gran peligro, Po llega a pensar que aquellos gestos al enfadarse pueden verse incluso adorables. El cómo sus labios se fruncen, casi como un puchero, cuando sabe que ha perdido una discusión, o cuando sus bigotes adquieren aquel gracioso tic, o cuando…

Y es entonces, que un fuerte golpe en su hombro no solo le saca de sus pensamientos, sino que también le hace retroceder un par de pasos. Tigresa está frente a él, con sus brazos en jarra, y su entrecejo está arrugado de aquella manera que a Po le causa gracia. Aunque se contiene de volver a reír.

—Auch… —Se queja y lleva una mano a su hombro golpeado— ¿Por qué tan agresiva, cielo?

Ni Po mismo sabe de dónde ha sacado aquella frase, que seguramente le costarán un par de golpes más. Solo se le ha ocurrido, aunque en su mente, eso sonaba mucho más gracioso que cuando lo dijo.

—¿Cielo? —Tigresa gruñe— Demonios, panda… ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

Ella parece molesta, pero el brillo en sus ojos le avisa a Po que se esfuerza por no reír, lo cual le parece absurdo.

—Pero si suena lindo —Se excusa él, sonriente— Cielo, cielito, cielo mío…

—Cállate o te vuelvo a golpear —Y esta vez, ella sí sonríe. Po obedece, como a cada orden que le de aquella felina— Ven, sígueme.

Ella da media vuelta, se dirige al centro del salón, y por unos segundos, la mirada de Po no se aparta de aquel juguetón serpentear del rabo de ella. Traga grueso al notar el contonear de sus caderas. No es la primera vez que lo piensa, pero Tigresa puede llegar a ser realmente atractiva.

—P-pa-¿para qué? —Tartamudea.

—Un combate.

—Un… ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Guerrero Dragón… ¿O tienes miedo?

¡No! Claro que no le tiene miedo. Él es el Guerrero Dragón, puede con todos, incluso con la dura maestra Tigresa.

—Te arrepentirás… _gatita._

Tigresa sonríe, una sonrisa ladina y un tanto pícara.

—Y tú de llamarme "gatita"… ¡Venga ya, panda!

Todos se reúnen alrededor de aquel círculo imaginario, en cuyo centro el Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa aguardan al ataque del otro.

El desafío brilla en los ojos de la felina, oscureciendo levemente aquel color carmín, mientras que el verde jade en los ojos del panda brilla por la excitación del momento. Él sabe que puede con ella, sabe que es más fuerte, que es mejor en Kung Fu.

Él sabe qué hace ya tiempo ha superado a la temible maestra Tigresa. No necesita de aquel pequeño numerito para demostrarle, pero ella parece disfrutar de intentarlo una y otra vez, parece no rendirse a vencer al Guerrero Dragón, y él… Bueno, él tiene un orgullo tan grande que no puede negarle aquel capricho a la felina.

Como todos sus combates, comienzan parejos. Tigresa esquiva los golpes de Po, pues los conoce de memoria, así como Po también conoce cada ataque de ella. La sujeta del rabo, jalando de este, y aunque Tigresa clava sus uñas en el sueño, Po logra hacerla girar varias veces, antes de mandarla a unos metros de distancia con un golpe de su barriga.

Poco a poco, ambos comienzan a cansarse. Han conectado pocos golpes, pues la mayoría los bloquean o esquivan. Po no quiere dejarla ganar, pero tampoco quiere ser demasiado agresivo con ella. Quiere ganar peleando al mismo nivel que Tigresa, aunque se le hace difícil. Tigresa comienza a exasperarse y lo que ha empezado como un amistoso, para ella toma un matiz más agresivo.

Su temperamento puede con ella y sus ataques son cada vez más agresivos. Po detiene un puñetazo tomándola por la muñeca y la hace girar sobre sus pies, pero en cuanto se detiene, ella le propina una fuerte patada al estómago, obligándolo a soltarla.

—_¡Una chica te está dando una paliza, panda! _—Cuando menos lo espera, aquella voz aparece, provocándole una fuerte jaqueca— _¡Demonios, panda!_

Y entonces, no es Po quien controla su cuerpo…

**Continuará… **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Si demonios buscas, ve en tu interior_

Quiere gritar, quiere hacer algo al respecto, aunque sea advertirle a sus amigos que no es él quien en ese momento acaba de propinarle un golpe en el rostro a Tigresa, tan fuerte que la ha hecho retroceder un par de metros. Horrorizado, temiendo haberle hecho algún daño, Po observa a la felina en el suelo. Cierta sensación de alivio lo recorre al ver que se levanta, pero su preocupación crece al verla dispuesta a devolver aquel golpe.

Po quiere retroceder, salir de aquel lugar, pero no es dueño de su propio cuero. No controla sus brazos, ni sus pies, ni siquiera la ladina sonrisa que curva sus labios. Como tener cadenas a su alrededor, como si pesados grilletes le estuvieran amarrando a un lugar fijo, quiere moverse, pero es como si algo jalara de él, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

_—¡Suéltame!_

Su voz se queda encerrada en sus pensamientos, como un eco en algún lugar vacío.

_—Dime que se siente, panda —_Le contesta una segunda voz, idéntica a la suya, pero muy difícil a la vez —_¿Que se siente perder el control sobre tu propio cuerpo?_

Horrible. Pero Po no contesta, no lo hará. Desesperado, jala de esas cadenas invisibles, intenta romperlas, liberarse de su amarre de hierro. No puedo y la desesperación y el temor comienzan a hacer acto de presencia.

Es como ser un espectador de sus propias acciones, como ver en tercera persona a su cuerpo, siendo manejado por un tercero.

Tigresa se dirige a toda velocidad hacia él y gira sobre su pie izquierdo para propinarle una fuerte patada con el derecho que quien sea que controle el cuerpo del panda, no puede esquivar ni detener. Por un momento, Po se alivia, tiene esperanzas, pero eso no es suficiente. Debe encontrar la manera de escapar de ello y rápido, porque está seguro que de lo contrario, aquella parte suya que le está controlando no dudará en lastimar a Tigresa.

Escucha a Tigresa gruñir, cuando el panda baja un brazo y le sujeta la pierna. Cual muñeca de trapo, no le cuesta apartarla de él, torciéndole dolorosamente aquella extremidad. La felina cae de frente y por acto reflejo, lleva las manos al frente para no darse un golpe de lleno en el rostro contra el suelo. La tiene prácticamente de cuatro. El panda disfruta de aquella vista, aún más disfruta de ver como ella intenta, sin éxito alguno, liberarse de su agarre.

Entonces, ante la atónita mirada de todos, el panda deja caer con fuerza el codo en la pierna extendida de ella, arrancándole un agónico chillido.

—¡Po! —Reprende una severa voz femenina— ¡Es suficiente!

_—¡Déjala, maldito! _—Quiso gritar, pero su voz no fue más que un pensamiento demasiado alto— _¡Le haces daño!_

Y entonces, algo brilla en los ojos de aquel panda, algo distinto, parecido a ¿Remordimiento? ¿Culpa? Tal vez, pero no. Hay sentimientos encentrados en esa oscura mirada y su entrecejo se arruga con contrariedad. Poco a poco, el agarre del panda va perdiendo fuerza, hasta que finalmente, suelta a Tigresa. Ella caer de bruces al suelo. Siente su pierna dormida y un bajo maullido por el dolor escapa de entre sus labios cuando intenta enderezarse.

Rápidamente, los demás se acercan para ayudarla, ignorando que el panda ha caído inconsciente…

* * *

Todo a su alrededor es oscuro, negro, no hay principio, no hay final. Es como estar flotando en la nada. Ambos están uno frente al otro, como un espejo, de rodillas y con sus cabezas caídas hacia la derecha. Parecen inconscientes. Gruesos grilletes aprisionan sus muñecas y pesadas cadenas elevan sus brazos hacia arriba, extendiéndolos en el aire. El silencio llena el lugar y de la nada, aparecen múltiples imágenes, todas de una misma persona: Tigresa.

Son los recuerdos del panda, los recuerdos de ambos. Desde que llegaron al palacio, aquella primera impresión que ella tuvo al verlo, momentos sin importancia aparente que han pasado juntos, todo lo sucedido en Gongmen, aquel abrazo en la prisión, cuando la vio en aquella tabla, el segundo abrazo en el muelle, su primer beso, su primer cita, la primera noche que durmieron abrazados. Todo. Hasta aquella última vez que la vieron, en el salón de entrenamiento, doblegada por la fuerza del panda. Aquel agónico chillido resuena con fuerza en el vacío lugar, antes de que los recuerdos desaparezcan y otra vez, todo vuelva a sumirse en el silencio.

Ambos gruñen al despertar. Les duele la cabeza y la sienten demasiado pesada, pero poco a poco la levantan, observando a su alrededor en busca de orientación.

Po siente cierta desesperación al ver las cadenas jalando de sus brazos, al verse inmovilizado. Intenta colocarse de pie, pero es como si un peso extra se posara sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a permanecer de rodillas. Un nudo se atasca en su garganta. Jala de las cadenas, tan fuerte que se hace daño en las muñecas, pero aunque ve que no puede romperlas, no deja de intentar…

_—Ríndete, panda —_Aquella voz llama su atención— _Lo he intentado por años y es inútil._

Po detiene su forcejeo y dirige la mirada a su contraparte, que yace a unos metros frente a él, en las mismas condiciones: Postrado de rodillas y encadenado.

—¿Do… Donde…?

—_¿Que, dónde estamos? _—Interrumpe aquel panda, risueño— _En tu mente, en nuestra mente._

_—_Pe-pero…

—_No lo crees ¿Eh? —_Una burlona carcajada hizo eco en el oscuro lugar— _No te culpo, es difícil saberlo. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Mira bien, panda… —_Aquel panda, tan idéntico a él, hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a su alrededor_— Te presento el lugar en el cual me has encerrado los último ocho años._

Po no sabe que contestar, no al principio. Mira, sin saber muy bien por qué, y decide guardar silencio unos segundos. Piensa en qué debe responder, incluso, en determinado momento, se plantea no hacerlo. De seguro eso no es más que un delirio, seguramente se ha golpeado fuerte la cabeza y yace inconsciente en la enfermería del palacio. Pero no, sus últimos recuerdos no dejan lugar a una teoría como esa.

Siente su pecho encogerse ante el recuerdo de Tigresa, de aquel chillido. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba gritar de aquella manera y le resultó escalofriante. Se siente culpable, no hay duda de eso, cree que fue su culpa. Después de todo, era su cuerpo, su brazo, su mano. Fue su codo quien le propinó aquel golpe.

Una burlona y mal disimulada carcajada llama su atención. Por más raro que suena, no siente odio, ni ira. No puede. Es como si aquel sentimiento no existiera y dejara una especie de vacío, dejándolo con una sensación de Nada en su pecho, como si no supiera qué sentir. En cambio, la confusión está presente.

—_Eres gracioso, panda. Te creía más listo —_Comenta aquel oso panda frente a él, que por más idéntico que parezca, aún hay ciertos rasgos que lo hacen diferente— _No, panda, tú no puedes sentir eso. No te enojas, no odias —_¿Y él como ha sabido eso?— _Recuerda que somos uno solo, panda tonto. Lo que tú piensas, yo puedo verlo y viceversa. No hay secretos. Nuestras mentes son una, divididas en dos partes._

_—_No…

—_No, no comprendes —_Se le adelantó él— _Claro que no comprendes. Yo tengo la inteligencia, tú la inocencia. Somos contrapartes. ¿Sabes que ha pasado en el salón de entrenamientos? ¿Por qué estas ahora aquí? —_Aquel panda guarda silencio unos segundos y Po niega con la cabeza. No, no sabe. El panda sonríe— _Pues… Yo tampoco. Primero, te frustraste por no ser capaz de golpear a Tigresa, por no querer hacerle daño y dejarte ganar. La frustración es una emoción que me atañe a mí e inconscientemente, la dejaste crecer, me diste paso a mí en tu mente. ¿Los resultados? Me quitaste estas cadenas —_El panda sacude sus brazos, haciendo sonar el hierro al rosar entre sí— _Pero… Por alguna razón, terminamos los dos aquí, encerrados en nuestra propia mente. ¿Alguna idea? Porque yo no fui y si no fui yo… —_Sonríe _—Solo quedas tú._

Aquel panda se ha callado de una vez y mil pensamientos asaltan a Po. Pensamientos que se reflejan a su alrededor, llenando el oscuro lugar con imágenes de los mismos, llenando el repentino silencio con voces y diálogos mesclados. En todos ello, ve a la misma persona: Tigresa. Lo último que Po recuerda, es haber exigido que no le hiciera daño, es estar luchando contra aquellas cadenas, lo último que recuerda es que solo quería que la dejara, que dejara de golpearla.

El panda frente a él sonríe. Ha encontrado la respuesta, pero no lo dirá. Decirlo, implicaría aceptar que él, con su indiferencia hacia el mundo que lo rodea y cualquier otro individuo, también tiene una pequeña excepción, sería aceptar una pequeña debilidad ante su contraparte. Y eso es algo que no puede permitirse. Él es todo eso de Po que lo hace fuerte, al menos de carácter. Es indiferencia, es arrogancia, es orgullo y ego. Es él quien induce el odio, la ira o la fuerza bruta como medio para solucionar problemas en batalla. Es quien da estrategias al cerebro, es quien decide cuando el panda mismo se debate entre mente y corazón.

No, él no puede tener debilidades. Es inaudito. Inaceptable. Una aberración hacia su persona… Pero la tiene y esa mínima debilidad, aquel pequeño punto débil, tiene nombre y unos enormes ojos carmín que hacen temblar incluso hasta la parte más fría del panda.

—No quería que lastimaras a Tigresa —Responder finalmente Po, con cierta inocencia en sus palabras— Yo… Ella sufría. Quería que dejaras de hacerle daño.

El panda sonríe, una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa.

—_Cierto… —_Murmura el panda, como si recién hubiera reparado en ello— _La linda gatita. Se veía muy… bien en aquella postura, ¿No crees?_

_—_¡No te refieras a ella en esa forma!

—_¿Y por qué no? —_El panda arquea una ceja— _Esa gata es demasiado prepotente con el Guerrero Dragón ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta? No te respeta, panda._

_—_Eso no es cierto.

—_Claro que lo es. No te respeta como guerrero de Kung Fu, no te cree a su nivel, y mucho menos te respeta como pareja._

_—_¡Claro que no! —Po niega con la cabeza y cierra sus ojos, enfrascado en su capricho— ¡Ella me ama! No haría algo así. Ella…

—_¡Claro que te ama, panda inepto! De lo contrario, alguien como ella no te soportaría ni aunque le pagaran—_Aquellas palabras le duelen a Po— _Pero admítelo ya de una vez ¡Es Tigresa! Y tiene un orgullo demasiado grande para dejar que alguien se vea superior a ella._

Po miró con cierto temor a su contraparte. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerle algún daño, al menos, no en esas condiciones, pero sus palabras le dolían. Tal como él había dicho; eran uno solo y aquella parte sabía exactamente donde tocar para afectar a la frágil autoestima del panda.

—No —Pero Po se ha encaprichado y no dejará de lado su opinión— Ella es incapaz de hacer eso. Para Tigresa, somos iguales. Nos…

—_Sí, sí, se complementan… —_El panda hace una mueca de asco— _Menuda cursilería, oso. Solo lo ha dicho, para hacerte oír lo que tú querías. Solo te endulza el oído._

_—_¡Cállate!

—_Y aún te niegas a admitirlo…_

El panda deja la frase en al aire y niega la cabeza, con decepción fingida.

Po no quiere oírlo, ya no, y se niega a prestar atención. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, niega con la cabeza, incluso intenta llenar su mente en blanco con recuerdos buenos. Pero todo lo que puede ver, todo lo que puede recordar, son aquellas miles de veces que ha peleado con Tigresa, las miles de veces que él la ha lastimado, tal vez inconscientemente, con alguna acción suya o las miles de veces que ella, con sus palabras tan claras y directas, le ha herido de una u otra manera.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Po no ve la ancha sonrisa del panda frente a él, que poco a poco avanza hacia su objetivo: Debilitar la fortaleza mental de su contraparte buena. Empujarlo poco a poco hacia el precipicio, hacia un quiebre emocional que le permita tomar poner sobre él. ¿Y qué mejor recurso para ello que su amada Tigresa?

—Pero… Un momento —Entonces, algo brilla en los ojos de Po. Parece haber encontrado respuesta a algo. Su contraparte arruga el entrecejo y le observa, expectante— ¿Por qué te detuviste?

El panda frente a Po entrecierra sus ojos. Sabe a qué se refiere, pero no está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

_—_No lastimaste a Tigresa. No… No lo hiciste, aunque podrías.

El brillo en sus ojos aumente, como si de repente, supiera algo que su contraparte no. Po sonríe, una ancha y sincera sonrisa, mientras que aquel panda frente a él, tan idéntico y distinto a la vez, tan solo lo observa con cierto recelo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no sean demasiado distintos en ciertos aspectos, piensa Po, con ciertos aires victoriosos.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, logra enderezarse. Primero un pie, luego otro, y se impulsa hasta estar derecho. Su contraparte imita sus movimientos. Ahora sus brazos están más sueltos, las cadenas ya no los mantienen suspendidos. Parecen haberse alargado y los grilletes se sienten más sueltos.

—No fui yo quien intervino. No pude. Tu…

—_¡Deliras, panda! —_Lo interrumpe, asustado de sus propias acciones— _Si no la lastimé, si no terminé lo que había empezado, fue porque por tú culpa, aparecí de vuelta aquí._

_—_Naaah —Po parece demasiado seguro de sí mismo— Yo seguía dentro de ti cuando pasó. Admítelo —Su sonrisa se vuelve fanfarrona— No la lastimaste, porque no quisiste… No pudiste.

—_Esas son ridiculeces panda —_La nariz del oso se arruga, como si estuviera olfateando algo desagradable. Entonces, sus ojos se apartan de su contraparte y se posan en el suelo, como si rehuyeran —_¡Eres tú quien está enamorado de ella! ¿O te olvidas a qué fui? Tú eres el débil._

_—_Pero dijiste que somos uno.

—_¿Y qué con eso?_

—Que lo que yo siento por ella, tú también lo sientes —Explica Po, triunfal, con el inocente orgullo de un niño— También estás enamorado. Tu… No pudiste lastimarla, porque la amas, tanto como yo. No podrías haberle hecho más daño por más que quisieras.

—_Eso es…_

_—_¡Es la verdad! —Po avanza unos pasos, se acerca al otro panda. Las cadenas parecen más largas de su lado, sus grilletes parecen más livianos que los del panda parado frente a él, que parece no poder imitar sus movimientos— Serás frío e indiferente, tal vez todo lo contrario a mí, pero el amor… Es algo que sentimos por igual. Y tú también amas a Tigresa, ella también representa algo para ti.

Por un momento, el silencio inunda el lugar. Ambos panda se sostienen la mirada, ambos desafían al otro a seguir hablando. Po sabe que tiene razón, lo siente, sabe que aquella contraparte suya, por más oscura que sea, siente algo especial por Tigresa. De lo contrario, no encuentra otra explicación por la cual no se ha atrevido a terminar aquel pequeño combate, no hay otra manera de que haya decidido dejar a la felina y no seguir lastimándola. Porque Po conocía demasiado bien cuales era las intenciones de su contraparte a la hora de tomar su cuerpo.

El recuerdo se repite una y otra vez a su alrededor. La cara de aquel panda, la contrariedad en sus expresiones, la duda en sus ojos y el cómo poco a poco, su agarre iba perdiendo fuerza. No, no fue Po quien lo devolvió al interior de su mente. Solo volvió, solo volvió a encadenarse cuando no pudo lastimar a la felina.

Entonces, pasa algo que sorprende a ambos: Los grilletes de Po se rompen, sus cadenas desaparecen. Está libre en su propia mente.

Su contraparte parece enfurecerse. Gruñe y jala con desespero de sus cadenas, intenta romperlas. Pero mientras más forcejea, nuevas cadenas, más gruesas y fuertes, lo rodean, postrándolo contra el suelo, hasta simplemente tumbarlo contra este. Po siente cierta lástima al verlo, pero no se atreve siquiera a acercarse, no quiere. Sabe que ante la menor muestra de arrepentimiento, ante el menor quiebre, aquella parte suya tiene nuevas posibilidades de liberarse.

—_¿Sabes panda? —_De repente, una cínica sonrisa curva los labios del panda en el suelo— _Cuida a tu chica. Porque yo saldré de aquí y ella será mi primer objetivo. A la primera que buscaré, será a ella… Y créeme, disfrutaré con hacer eso._

Po tiembla, pero intenta disimularlo.

—No… No dejaré que le hagas daño.

—_¿Y quién dijo que le haría daño?_

Y lo último que Po ve, es la ancha sonrisa de aquel panda…

* * *

Cuando Po despierta, está desorientado, aturdido, y le toma varios segundos darse cuenta de que se encuentra en su habitación.

Rápidamente se endereza sobre su cama y su mirada se dirige a la tigresa de bengala sentada en una silla junto a esta. La observa, casi con dolor, con el creciente nudo en su garganta ahogándole. Ella se ve tensa, incluso dolida, y aunque su semblante es inexpresivo, Po puede ver en sus ojos los rastros del llanto, así como en sus mejillas aún hay frescos rastros húmedos, presumiblemente de lágrimas. Verla así le duele y son sus ojos los que se rodean de lágrimas.

—Tigresa… Yo…

Quiere abrazarla, estrecharla en sus brazos, asegurarse de que está bien. Pero en cuanto quiere acercarse, ella estira una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndole.

—¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?! —No grita, pero sí está alterada— Tú… Tú… ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

—Tigresa…

No puede decir nada más, no encuentra las palabras. Las lágrimas, pequeñas y silenciosas, corren sin permiso alguno por su rostro. Aquello parece ablandar el semblante de ella, ver el dolor en el rostro del panda parecen hacer efecto en ella. Ninguno sabe que decir. Se mantienen en silencio, observándose, hasta que de un momento a otro, Po ha envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella y la jala hacia él. Necesita sentirla cerca, sentirla a salvo junto a él.

Tigresa se tensa al caer junto a él en la cama, se tensa por su contacto, por su cercanía. La pierna aún le duele, pero de repente, se olvida de que lleva casi todo el día cojeando para caminar. Simplemente no puede resistirse y se deja envolver por el calor del cuerpo del panda, su panda.

Ella sentada en su regazo, con el rostro oculto en su pecho, y los brazos de él a su alrededor. El rostro de Po está oculto contra su cuello y ella siente la humedad de sus lágrimas mojarle el pelaje. Pero no dice nada. No se atreve. Presiente que algo sucede, que no ha sido Po quien le ha dado aquel golpe. Porque Po jamás le haría eso, él jamás haría nada para lastimarla, y ella decide confiar en eso.

—Tigresa… —Solloza Po— Te amo. Te amo, Tigresa, demasiado.

—_Cuídala panda… Recuerda que dentro de poco, ni siquiera podrás abrazarla._

Po se tensa al oír aquella voz y la estrecha aún más contra él. No le importa llorar, pues lo necesita, necesita sacar todos aquellos sentimientos negativos de él. Necesita calmarse, no quiere volver a darle una oportunidad a aquella parte suya, quiere mantenerse sereno para no caer de vuelta en aquellas cadenas.

—Tigresa… —Pero le cuesta, aún más cuando la siente temblar en sus brazos, como si le tuviera miedo. No, no quiere que le tema —Tengo miedo, Tigresa.

La escucha suspirar.

—¿A qué, Po?

—A mí —No duda en responder— Tengo miedo a lo que hay en mí.

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Cuando creas todo perdido, fíjate en quien está a tu lado. Él o ella aún tienen fe en ti._

Po no se atreve a salir de su cuarto lo que resta del día. Tigresa, aún algo distante con él, acepta aquella decisión y se ofrece a llevarle para cenar. No da explicaciones a sus amigos sobre él panda, tan solo les dice que sigue dormido y que aquel plato que se lleva al cuarto, es para ella, que quiere esperar a que él despierte. Aunque como es de esperarse, no falta quien le pregunta si aún sigue enojada con Po o simplemente hará como que nada ha pasado.

Tigresa se detiene en seco, frente a la puerta de la cocina y de espaldas a sus amigos, al oír aquella pregunta por parte de Víbora.

Piensa la respuesta, pues ni ella misma sabe qué debe contestar. No, no está enojada con Po. No es ira lo que siente, ni enfado, sino dolor. La pierna le duele cada vez que cojea y eso es solo un recordatorio que le impide apartar aquel dolor en lo profundo de su pecho. Sin embargo, no piensa decir eso delante de sus amigos.

—Solo… Tengo que hablar con él cuando despierte.

Su voz es inexpresiva, fría y distante, y antes de que alguien le conteste, ella se va de la cocina con el plato de fideos para Po.

Al entrar al cuarto del panda, ella no dice nada, tan solo deja el plato en la mesita de noche y vuelve a sentarse en la misma silla que ha estado casi todo el día. El panda la observa de reojo y ella sabe que estepera a que hable, pero Tigresa no quiere hacerlo. Primero, debe pensar bien cómo y qué decir. No quiere discutir, pues no ve caso alguno de hacerlo, pero en su mente no deja de repetirse lo sucedido en el entrenamiento.

Finalmente, aparta la mirada de Po y la posa en un punto cualquiera del cuarto. No puede pensar con los ojos del panda observándola de esa manera. Escucha a Po preguntarle si ella no va a comer, pero Tigresa miente que ya lo ha hecho. No tiene hambre y el estómago le duele.

Piensa en las palabras de Po al despertar. _Tengo miedo,_ había dicho, _Tengo miedo de mí._ No le había entendido a qué se refería y sinceramente, tampoco le interesó demasiado pedir explicaciones. Por los minutos siguientes, solo se dejó abrazar por él, esperó a que se calmara, porque por más enojada que esté, a ella no le gusta verlo triste o angustiado. Para Tigresa, ver a Po preocupado por algo, es como ver a un niño triste. No puede.

Apoya un codo sobre la rodilla y recarga su mandíbula en la mano. Vuelve su mirada a Po, que parece un poco incómodo al comer en silencio.

—Quiere que me expliques todo —No hay lugar a réplicas en la voz de ella— Pero ya.

Po asiente y aunque no ha terminado de comer, deja el plato sobre la mesita de noche. Se hace a un lado y palmea la cama, indicándole a Tigresa que se siente con él. Ve la duda ella cuando sus ojos intercalan miradas entre él y aquel sitio vacío, lo piensa, por lo que Po le dirige una mirada muy similar a una súplica. No quiere que se aparte, aunque sabe que tal vez ella aún esté molesta o dolida.

Finalmente, Tigresa se sienta frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí y su distante mirada puesta en la cama. No quiere verlo. Sus manos juegan nerviosamente con la sábana, arrugándola entre sus dedos, hasta que las manos de Po se posan sobre las de ella. No lo aparta, le gusta su contacto y de alguna manera, le hace sentirse más tranquila.

—Tigresa, quiero que me escuches —Pide él en un bajo murmullo— Que lo pienses y por favor, que no le digas a nadie.

Ella lo observa, confundida, contrariada consigo misma, con él, pero igualmente asiente.

Po toma aire, lo retiene y poco a poco lo exhala, tal vez haciendo tiempo para hablar. Sus dos manos sujetan las de Tigresa, acariciándolas, estrechándolas con cariño, mientras comienza a hablar. Comienza por aquella extraña pesadilla el día anterior, relatando detalle por detalle lo que ha sucedido, a quien ha visto, lo que le ha dicho y continúa por lo sucedido en la cocina a la mañana siguiente, cuando ella entró, hasta finalmente llegar a lo sucedido en el salón de entrenamientos.

Tigresa se tensa y está a punta de apartar sus manos, por mero acto reflejo, pero Po se las sujeta con fuerza. Está tenso, incluso más que ella, y mientras cuenta lo sucedido estando inconsciente, su voz tiembla, a punto de quebrarse. Aunque lo que Tigresa no sabe, es que Po se está saltando partes, que hay cosas que omite para no preocuparla, como la manía del Panda Malo (como él lo llama) que parece haber adquirido para con ella, por ejemplo. No le cuenta nada que la relacione con ello, tampoco le dice el causante de aquel problema.

Porque Po sabe qué es lo que los ha desequilibrado, sabe perfectamente cómo es que aquella parte suya ha tomado tanto control, pero se niega a admitirlo.

Finalmente, al terminar, guarda silencio. No se atreve a mirarla, no quiere ver sus ojos, ni su expresión. Callado, con la vista sobre sus manos aún entrelazadas, espera con paciencia a que ella se decida a responder. Si no lo hace, tampoco la obligará.

—P-pe-pero… —Tartamudea ella— Eso es imposible.

—No, Tigresa, no lo es —Po traga grueso— El espejo nos separó en dos, independientes hasta cierto nivel el uno del otro, pero no nos ha vuelto a unir. Solo…

—Encerró a uno en la mente del otro —Termina ella por él. Po asiente— Eso quiere decir…

—Que somos dos, Tigresa, y a decir verdad, no tengo idea de cómo he logrado ser yo el… —Po duda, buscando una palabra— el más fuerte, por así decirlo.

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo y levanta la mirada hacia él. Hay preocupación en sus ojos, pero atrás de eso, algo brilla, algo que Po no sabe distinguir.

—Eso es imposible —Dice, segura de su palabra— Si son dos y son iguales, han de tener la misma fuerza. Cualquiera de los dos…

—Pero es él quien tiene la fuerza física.

—Y tú la espiritual —Aquel brillo crece en sus ojos y ella sonríe, tranquilizadora— Es por eso que lo has… encerrado, por así decirlo. Porque es esa parte buena en ti la que predomina, tu fuerza espiritual doblega a la física.

Po observa a Tigresa, al principio como si le hubiera dicho alguna incoherencia, pero poco a poco, va cambiando aquella mirada por una más alegre. Ella tiene razón. Si logró mantener a aquella parte suya dentro de su mente por todos esos años, puede hacerlo ahora, su logró aprisionar en su mente a su contraparte, es porque puede mantenerlo ahí. Por un momento, algo parecido a esperanza le llena el pecho, lo tranquiliza, y puede decirse a sí mismo que podrá solucionar ese problema.

Sonríe y no duda en estirarse y abrazar a Tigresa, atrayéndola con sus brazos hacia él, de tal manera que las piernas de la felina quedan flexionadas por encima de su regazo, ella sentada su lado y él la estrecha cariñosamente contra su pecho. No dice nada, se limita a abrazarla y disfruta de las manos de ella acariciando con mimo su pecho, de manera casi maternal.

Se quedan en silencio, abrazados. Tigresa no deja de dar vueltas a lo que Po le ha dicho. Comprende lo que pasa, pero le resulta tan irreal que, por un momento, llega a creer que está en un sueño del cual despertará en breve. ¡Y es que ni ella recordaba aquel viejo espejo! Eran una de las tantas meteduras de pata que se había mandado el panda y como una de las muchas, ni ella ni nadie las recordaba con claridad. Si en algún otro día como cualquier otro le hubiera nombrado aquel espejo, o aquel incidente, lo máximo que ella se hubiera molestado en recordar fue el trabajo que dio el volverlos a unir.

Se abraza aún más a Po, apoyando la frente en el hombro de él. No sabe qué decir, necesita hablar, pero no sabe qué.

—Deberías hablar con Shifu —Dice finalmente, aún sin apartarse de su abrazo— De seguro el podrá ayudarte en algo.

Po suspira y la aparta unos centímetros para verle el rostro. Toda ella es preocupación y angustia, desde sus ojos hasta los mínimos rasgos de su semblante. Suspira y lleva una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, a lo que Tigresa tan solo ladea el rostro en busca de más contacto.

—Ya hablé con él —Responde Po.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Lo que ya sabemos —Hay cierta decepción en sus ojos— Se suponía que el espejo debía volvernos a unir en uno solo.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Enserio? No sabía.

—Tonto.

—¿En qué estábamos?

—-En que tienes un jodido parasito en la cabeza que hay que sacar.

—Wou. Que suavidad la tuya —Po sonríe, aunque es una sonrisa un tanto amarga por la preocupación— Hablando en serio, no… Realmente no sé qué haré. Es algo que no puedo controlar y no quiero que…

Po suspira antes de terminar la frase, con aspectos cansino, como si el simple hecho de respirar le produjera cierto dolor. No sabe cómo explicarse, como plasmar a palabras lo que él sabe, temer herir o asustar a Tigresa. Sin decir nada aún, desliza su mano de la mejilla de ella hasta su nuca y se inclina para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de la tigresa. Un beso lento, tierno, lleno de cariño, que es correspondido casi de inmediato.

Las manos de Tigresa se deslizan por el pecho de él, subiendo por sus hombros hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Ladea el rostro y toma más de los labios del panda, profundizando aquel beso, mientras que inconscientemente su cuerpo se acerca cada vez más al de él. Ninguno piensa, tan solo se dejan llevar y de un momento a otro, Tigresa cae de espaldas en la cama, jalando a Po con ella, que en vez de apartarse, inmediatamente se acomoda para no aplastarla con su peso.

No hay nada concreto en su mente, ninguno tiene idea de si seguirán a más o como muchas otras veces, simplemente se detendrán cuando se sientan estar a límite. Las manos de Po se deslizan por la cintura de ella y se posan en sus caderas, presionándolas posesivamente contra él. La quiere cerca, necesita sentirla a su lado, sentir su calor, su pequeño cuerpo, de apariencia frágil, entre sus manos. Decide abandonar los labios de ella y comienza un lento recorrido por el contorno de su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello, en donde se toma su tiempo para besar y mimar.

Tigresa suspira, disfruta las atenciones del panda, mientras sus manos recorren con tiernas caricias la espalda de él. De repente, se ha olvidado de todo. No recuerda por qué estaban ahí o de qué estaban hablando. Todos los problemas desaparecen y son remplazados por el ahora, por las miles de cosquillas que la recorren de pies a cabeza. Sonríe y con sus ojos cerrados, busca los labios de Po, hasta tenerlos nuevamente sobre los suyos.

Cuando la falta de aire les obliga a cortar tal contacto, ambos están jadeando y algo agitados. Po coloca su rostro contra el cuello de ella y Tigresa lo rodea con sus brazos, sin detener aquellas caricias que comienzan a nublar el juicio del panda.

—Te amo —El susurro del panda la hace estremecer— Y eres lo que más valoro, Tigresa, lo más importante que tengo —Por unos segundos, su voz parece querer quebrarse— Yo… No dejaré…

—Shhh… —Ella lo estrecha en sus brazos— Todos estará bien. Lo solucionaremos —Sonríe y sujeta el rostro de Po entre sus manos, obligándole a verla —No estás solo y con algo de ayuda, seguramente todo saldrá bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Tigresa sonríe, una sonrisa un tanto burlona, y deposita un ligero beso en los labios del oso.

—Porque tú, Guerrero Dragón, tienes ese don de siempre salir ileso de tus propios líos.

Ambos sonríen. Tigresa está segura de que todo se solucionará, tal vez con algo de esfuerzo, pero al final, todo saldrá bien. Sin embargo, Po no puede decir lo mismo. En su mente, aún conserva la idea de que eso es algo de lo que no saldrá tan fácilmente, que no podrá librarse de aquello, porque a fin de cuentas, el problema está en él, en su interior, como una parte más de su persona.

El silencio llena el lugar, pero a ninguno parece importarle, sus miradas son todo lo que necesitan para llenar aquel espacio.

Tigresa acaricia con sus manos el rostro del panda, con ternura, detallando cada gesto, cada rasgo, y Po besa la yema de los dedos de ella, cuando estos le acarician los labios. Es un pequeño juego, de sonrisas y miradas, que por un momento, los aleja a ambos de la realidad y los lleva de vuelta a un mundo propio, donde todo está bien y no existe ninguna contraparte malvada a la cual eliminar.

Unos segundos después, las tablas del pasillo crujen bajo varios pares de pies y los "buenas noches" inundan el pasillo. Po y Tigresa se miran, con cierto brillo pícaro en sus ojos, y juguetonas sonrisas curvan sus labios. Aunque no hay necesidad de guardar silencio, de fingir que no están ahí, el pequeño juego les resulta bastante divertido y durante unos minutos, disfrutan hablando bajito, como si realmente no quisieran ser descubiertos, y emitiendo picaras risillas de vez en cuando, jugando con la idea de estarse ocultando de alguien. Les recuerda a la primera noche que durmieron juntos, cuando aún nadie sabía de su relación.

—Podría dormir aquí, sabes —Murmura Tigresa. Sus ojos brillan y la sonrisa no abandona sus labios.

Po arquea una ceja y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos, se eleva unos centímetros para analizar bien la posición en la que se encuentran.

—¿Debajo de mí? —Pregunta, risueño.

—Debajo, arriba… —Tigresa suspira— La verdad, da igual.

En menos de un segundo, las mejillas del panda arden de un fuerte rojo escarlata al comprender el sentido de aquella frase. Arruga el entrecejo, un tanto molesto, aunque no puede evitar sonreír por la burlona risa de la felina. No, no puede enojarse con ella.

—Muy graciosa —Masculla, sarcástico— Aunque, sabes, te prefiero abajo.

—¿Eh?

Ahora es el turno de ella de sonrojarse.

—Sip —Po sonríe y se inclina para besa el cuello de ella— Debajo de mí. Temblando, suspirando… —Sonríe y a propósito, deja escapar un largo y vago suspiro —Si, sería perfecto.

Tigresa traga grueso, a la vez que reprime un vergonzoso ruidito de su garganta, aunque si se permite ronronear. Las palabras del panda causan estragos en sus hormonas y pronto, se ve invadida por un extraño y agradable calor. Se tuerce ligeramente bajo el cuerpo del oso, incómoda, mientras que él continúa alternando besos y suaves mordidas por el cuello de ella.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —Inquiere ella con un hilo de voz —Te amo y sé que me amas. ¿Por qué las dudas?

Po se detiene, sonriente, y vuelve a elevarse unos centímetros por encima de ella. La observa. A su opinión, se ve hermosa; mejillas sonrojadas, ojos achicados y brillantes, con una mirada un tanto adormilada, labios entre abiertos y su respiración superficial, elevando su pecho cada vez que inhala.

—Porque te amo —Contesta finalmente —Y por eso, no quiera apurar las cosas. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Tigresa —Algo parece cobrar vida en su mirada—, cuando nos casemos.

—C-ca… ¿Casarse?

—Si —La besa, un beso ligero, y apoya la frente sobre la de ella— ¿O es que no te gustaría?... Casarnos, vivir juntos, ser una familia.

Tigresa no sabe que responder. ¡Claro que le gustaría! Sabe que nada la haría más feliz que formar una familia con aquel panda del que se ha enamorado. Se ruboriza al pensar en ella en un kimono blanco, caminando hacia un sonriente panda, que le sostendrá la mano y más tarde, pronunciará el "sí, quiero" antes de que ella también lo haga. La idea se le hace demasiado cursi, pero no por eso menos agradable. Puede verse en unos años, quien sabe cuántos, con un pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos o incluso con la pancita. Ni ella misma sabe de dónde ha sacado todas esas ideas tan de repente.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Po, tan brillantes y relucientes como los suyos, y sin siquiera intentar contenerse, planta sus labios de lleno sobre los de él. Un beso apasionado, pero tierno a la vez, expresando no solo cariño, sino también deseo. Porque lo ama y lo desea al mismo tiempo, aunque no le importa esperar si eso significa tan bello futuro junto a él. Esperará cuanto tenga que esperar, sin prisas, con paciencia.

—Suena hermoso —Murmura, contra los labios de él.

Po sonríe, pero aún hay algo que nubla su mirada y es que, desde que ha hablado de un futuro junto a la felina, aquella voz en su cabeza no deja de hablar:

_¿En serio crees que llegaras a siquiera pedirle matrimonio?_

_¿Realmente lo crees? ¿Crees, acaso, que tienes un futuro con ella, panda?_

_No. Estás perdido._

_No verás tus hijos._

_No crecerás con ellos._

_No te casarás con Tigresa. Yo lo haré._

_Yo tomaré tu lugar._

Quiere gritarle que se calle, quiere apagar esa voz, solo quiere no pensar en eso por un segundo. Pero no puede, porque si lo hace, sería delatarse. Tigresa se ve demasiado contenta en ese momento y no quiere preocuparla, no más de lo que ya está. La abraza y gira sobre su espalda, quedando boca arriba en la cama y jalándola junto a él, estrechándola con posesivo cariño contra su pecho. Como todas las noches, ella solo se acurruca contra él y le pasa un brazo por encima, abrazándolo.

La escucha hablar, pero no le presta demasiada atención. No puede. Está demasiado preocupado con aquellas amenazas. ¿Y si realmente su contraparte tiene razón? ¿Y si él no puede no esto? ¿Y si, esta vez, no puede salir bien parado de esto? Recuerda aquella vez que encontró el espejo y la curiosidad que lo invadió. Se maldice a si mismo por no haber obedecido, se maldice por haber dejado que esa curiosidad de ganase. Se lamenta aquel error.

¿Y si esta vez, simplemente no todo se soluciona? ¿Y si aquella contraparte realmente es más fuerte que él?

Baja la mirada hacia Tigresa, que lleva varios minutos dormida, y algo dentro de él se revuelve al pensar que aquella… cosa la quiere para él. Porque cuando él se enamoró de Tigresa, su contraparte también lo hizo. Pero Él no sabe amar, todo lo que sabe es hacer daño. Po no puede permitir que le haga daño a Tigresa y está decidido a que, suceda lo que suceda, no dejará que le haga daño.

A Po no le importa que sea él el perjudicado, tan solo le importa una cosa: Mantener a aquella cosa lejos de Tigresa.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Nunca digas no tener solución a un problema, si no has buscado en el origen de este._

Los días pasan, se convierten en semanas y estos en meses…

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el Durazno Sagrado, Tigresa aparta la vista durante unos segundos del pergamino que descansa abierto sobre su regazo y la dirige hacia el paisaje que la vista nocturna del valle le ofrece, con todas las pequeñas luces de los faroles. El paisaje es alegre y por unos segundos, le hace sonreír. Suspira y se permite cerrar los ojos unos segundos, cansada, para apoyar la cabeza en el grueso tronco.

A tientas, sujeta los extremos del pergamino entre sus manos y lo vuelve a cerrar. Eso es exasperante. Día tras día buscando algo acerca de aquel espejo, aunque fuera una referencia, pero no encuentra nada útil. Apenas si menciones sin sentido. Se siente inútil y la frustración de ello comienza a afectarle el humor.

Escucha pasos acercándose y rápidamente esconde aquel pergamino tras de ella, colocándolo entre su espalda y el tronco del árbol.

—¿Tigresa?

Po llega, jadeando un poco, junto a ella y Tigresa esboza su mejor sonrisa, ocultando aquel cansancio que la situación le provoca. Realmente quiere ayudar, pero no sabe bien como.

—Hola —Murmura— ¿Creí que meditabas?

Ella se hace a un lado, asegurándose de que el oso no vea aquel pergamino, y le deja sitio a Po para que se siente junto a ella. Él sonríe ante el gesto, pero en vez de sentarse, se recuesta en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de la felina, que arquea una ceja con ciertos aires bufones.

—Así es más cómodo —Sonríe y sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rosa— Y si, estaba meditando.

—Pero…

La mano de Tigresa baja hacia su cabeza, acariciando con mimo el entrecejo arrugado del panda.

—Pero realmente no es lo mío —Cierra los ojos ante el contacto de ella— No puedo concentrarme.

Tigresa tan solo asiente y el silencio le prosigue. Un silencio un tanto incómodo para ella, pero no dice nada. Po se ve tranquilo. Sus ojos cerrados y su semblante relajado, de alguna manera, logran tranquilizar a Tigresa. Pero ella no deja de preguntarse cómo la estará pasando. Él se niega a hablar de ello, dice que mientras menos piense en ello, menos le afectará. Sin embargo, Tigresa sabe que está preocupado, sabe que no lo pasa bien. Puede verlo en sus ojos o en la manera en que su entrecejo se arruga cuando él cree que nadie le ve. No quiere hablarlo, pero ella sabe que guardarlo para sí mismo le afecta peor.

Exhala un suspiro, resignada, y apoya la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, mientras sus dedos trazan distraídamente cada rasgo en el rostro del panda. Sus pómulos, su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, su mandíbula. Llega hasta la comisura de sus labios y se detiene al sentirlos curvarse. Ella también sonríe, pero no baja la mirada, cuando se aventura en trazar los delgados labios del panda. Son suaves y cálidos.

Po lleva una mano hacia la de ella y se la sujeta, deteniendo aquella suave caricia, para besar suavemente la yema de los dedos de ella, rosándolos con sus dientes.

—Y tu ¿Qué hiciste hoy? —Pregunta Po, con la mano de ella aún entre las suyas.

_Investigar._

—Estudiar —Responde— Estuve repasando algunos rollos.

—¿Sobre…?

Tigresa se muerde el labio inferior y baja la mirada hacia los ojos del panda, que la observan, expectantes.

—El espejo.

—Oh.

—Estoy segura que algo debe haber en los pergaminos, es decir, es una reliquia, pero… —Guarda silencio unos segundos— Pero aún no encuentro nada.

El semblante de Po se ha endurecido. Se ve molesto y Tigresa, por unos segundos, cree que es con ella. Pero no, no está enfadado con ella, sino consigo mismo.

—Te dije que no te molestaras en ello.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Tigresa… —Sus ojos la observan, casi con súplica— ¿Sabes? Meditar ayuda bastante. Tal vez, con ella pueda controlarlo.

—Pero la idea es eliminarlo.

—Pero eso es imposible —Replica Po. Comienza a exasperarse— No puedes eliminarlo, porque simplemente es parte de mi. Siempre estará allí, solo hay que controlarlo.

Tigresa lo mira, pero no responde. No quiere discutir. Exhala un suspiro, resignada, y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho. Tampoco quiere ver al panda, así que mantiene su mirada en el valle. No entiende esa manía del panda por dejarlo todo de lado, por dejar que eso "simplemente esté ahí". No comprende por qué Po se niega siquiera a hablarlo aunque fuera con Shifu.

Pero mientras ella se pierde en sus pensamientos, Po está demasiado absorto en los propios. Teme hacer algo que, en vez de ayudarle, tal solo ayude a que aquella parte suya adquiera aún más control. Sabe que puede sobrepasarlo cuando él quiera, que en cualquier pequeño descuido, aquel ser oscuro podría simplemente tomar el cuerpo como propio y hacer lo que le plazca, incluso encerrarlo a él dentro de su propia mente, manteniéndolo bajo cadenas por el resto de sus días. La idea le aterra. No por él, sino por Tigresa y todos los demás.

Aquel ser solo quiere causar daño y no se detendría ante nadie para ello. Po teme de lo que podría ser capaz, porque ni siquiera puede imaginarlo. Teme hacer algo y accidentalmente, fortalecer aquella parte de él que tanto se empeña por mantener oculto. No puedo eliminarlo, eso ya lo ha aceptado desde un principio, pero sabe que puede controlarlo. Con paciencia y algo de meditación ha logrado mantenerlo en su lugar durante todo este tiempo, o eso cree, pues no lo ha vuelto a escuchar más. Ni siquiera siente su presencia.

—¿Po? ¿Tigresa? —La voz de Víbora llama su atención— Oh, aquí están.

Sonriente, la serpiente repta hasta quedar frente a ellos. Tigresa se sonroja por la pícara mirada que le dirige su amiga y Po tan solo ensancha la sonrisa, sin molestarse en levantarse.

—¿Que sucede?

—Bajaremos al valle. ¿Vienen?

Po y Tigresa se miran entre sí, casi consultando al otro, para luego volver la mirada a la reptil. Tigresa va a contestar que "Si", pero antes de poder emitir sonido alguno, la tranquila voz del panda la sorprende con un "No". Víbora arquea una ceja, un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Seguros? —Inquiere mirando a Tigresa.

La felina no sabe qué contestar, pero un ligero beso a su dedo pulgar, que ha quedado sobre el labio inferior del panda le convence.

—Sí, seguros.

Víbora alterna escépticas miradas entre ambos, antes que una pícara sonrisa curve sus labios.

—Bien. Como quieran —Murmura, mientras comienza a alejarse— Que lo disfruten.

Para ninguno pasa desapercibido el doble sentido en las palabras de la reptil, pero no dice algo al respecto. En silencio, entre cómplices miradas, esperan a que ella se aleje, con cierto brillo pícaro en sus ojos, hasta que las risillas simplemente escapan de sus labios, llenando el momentáneo silencio en que pareció sumirse el lugar.

Po se endereza y ni lerdo ni perezoso, planta de lleno sus labios sobre los de Tigresa. Realmente no recuerda la última vez que la ha besado y la extraña. Coloca sus manos a cada lado del rostro de ella, sosteniéndolo, y ladea el suyo para tomar más de sus labios y profundizar el beso. La sensación es embriagante, lo aturde. Sonríe al sentir las manos de ella temblar sobre su pecho y todo él se estremece cuando le sujeta del pelaje, jalando suavemente de este.

Tigresa emite un bajo ruidito con su garganta y Po parece encantado con ello. No sabe por qué, pero quiere que vuelva a hacerlo. Sujeta el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos y presiona suavemente, jalando un poco. Y otra vez, ahí está aquel ruidito que a él parece volverlo loco.

—Po… —Llama Tigresa entre besos— Po… Yo…

Pero él no la escucha. Las últimas semanas ha intentado minimizar el contacto físico con ella. Sabe que es eso lo que le hace perder el control, sabe que es Tigresa quien provoca ciertos sentimientos en él que alimentan a aquella parte que vive dentro suyo. Pero incluso él necesita de ella, incluso él necesita sus besos, sus caricias, su cercanía. La extraña y demasiado.

Le sujeta de la cintura y de un ligero movimiento, que incluso a él le sorprende, ella queda a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Ambos ríen. Las manos de Tigresa se deslizan por el cuello de él, acariciándole con ternura, mientras que las de él suben y bajan por la espalda de ella. Entonces, Po encuentra el borde del chaleco, mal acomodado y sobresaliendo de las vendas que hacen de cinturón, y logra colar una mano por debajo de este.

Por unos segundos, Tigresa corta con el beso y exhala un vago suspiro. Su espalda se arquea levemente bajo la caricia del panda. Él sabe que está perdiendo el control, él sabe que no debe dejarse llevar, pero ya no puede detenerse… Por eso, es Tigresa quien lo detiene. Sus manos sujetan las muñecas del panda y al ver que él parece ignorarla, presiona ligeramente las garras en su piel, llamando su atención.

—Po —Pronuncia, con voz firme, aunque jadeante— Entremos, hace frío.

Po, aturdido y con las mejillas rojas, tan solo puede asentir. Tigresa no lo mira. Con la mirada gacha, se levanta y simplemente se aleja caminando, sin molestarse en esperar a Po. Aquella actitud lo extraña un poco, por no decir que le molesta, pero igualmente toma aire y se obliga a mantener la calma. ¿Qué le sucede a la felina?

Es entonces, que su mano se topa con algo en el suelo; un pergamino. Lo sujeta y está a punto de llamar a Tigresa, para preguntarle si es suyo, hasta que algo llama su atención: el símbolo del Yin y el Yang. Con cierta curiosidad, abre el rollo. Primero ve los dibujos en él, parecen algo antiguos y dibujados a la ligera, pero lo que capta toda su atención luego, es la información.

Por unos segundos, los ojos del panda se posan más allá del horizonte, mirando a un punto incierto, y todos sus músculos parecen tensarse. Parece ido, parado junto a aquel árbol, mirando sin ver a un punto incierto.

—¿Po? —La voz de Tigresa suena algo lejana y difusa.

Entonces parpadea y el sentido parece volver a él.

—¡Voy!

Sonríe y vuelve a enrollar el pergamino, para luego seguir a la felina hasta la cocina. Ha encontrado la solución a aquel problema… Y todo gracias a un pequeño descuido de aquella felina. Su sonrisa se ensancha al pensarlo. Sabía que ella sería de gran ayuda. Tal vez la recompense por la inconsciente ayuda, tal vez. Al parecer, aquella hembra le iba a servir de algo más que para calentar la cama.

Entra a la cocina y sonríe al verla de espaldas a él. Sigilosamente se acerca, dejando antes el pergamino sobre la mesa, y le rodea por la cintura con sus brazos. Acaricia el hombro de ella con la nariz y rosa sus labios en su cuello. La escucha reír, pues la caricia le produce cosquillas, pero cuando ve que ella va a voltear, él sujeta el borde de la mesada y la presiona contra este, acorralándola e imposibilitándole cualquier escape.

Tigresa se queja con un bajo ruidito, pero el panda solo sonríe, mientras sus labios recorren con deleite el cuello de ella. Se siente tan bien tenerla en sus brazos, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable y dispuesta. Un ligero pensamiento le hace reír. Hubo una vez, cuando la veía dormir, la primera vez que ella intentó algo y Po se lo negó, en que aquel pensamiento invadió su mente: _No importa cuán fiera sea la bestia, siempre habrá un buen domador que pueda con ella. _

Para él, Tigresa era eso. No importaba cuan ruda fuera o que tan arisca se mostrara ante todos, no dejaba de ser una hembra. Solo necesitaba un macho que sacara a flote aquellos instintos. El panda ríe al oír una baja voz en su mente, un susurro, exigiéndole que suelte a la felina, acompañado del sonido de pesadas cadenas.

_Que tonto, Po. Mira lo que te pierdes… _

Sube con sus labios por el cuello de la felina, mordisqueando suavemente su mandíbula, y se detiene sobre su mejilla. Entonces, sus brazos se cierran alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella y el agarre se vuelve más suave, más tierno. Sus labios sobre los hombros de ella

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

A Tigresa se le erizan los pelos. Se estremece. La entonación de aquellas palabras le dan qué pensar, sin embargo, también le dan cierto presentimiento que no le agrada. Sus ojos se abren y algo en ella se tensa, manteniéndola alerta.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunta. Su voz suena baja y sumisa.

Las manos del panda le sujetan las caderas y le hacen girar. Quedan de frente y algo en la mirada del oso intriga a Tigresa, pero antes de poder replicar, los labios de él atrapan con ternura los de ella.

—¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? —Pregunta él. Tigresa sonríe, olvidándose unos segundos de aquello, y niega con la cabeza— Te amo.

—Po…

—Espérame en el cuarto.

—¿Eh?

—Por favor —La besa nuevamente y sonríe— Prometo que voy en unos minutos.

Ella lo observa. Duda, no sabe por qué precisamente, pero duda de la palabra del oso. Sin embargo, sabe que aquellos ojos jamás le mentirían, sabe que Po jamás le daría motivo para dudar de él. Sonríe, ignorando por primera vez en su vida aquel sexto sentido, y deposita un ligero beso en los labios del panda, murmurando un sugerente "no te tardes" antes de salir de la cocina. No se molesta en ver atrás, aunque los nervios le hacen reír al sentir la mirada del oso recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Po espera a que ella se aleje, a que sus pasos dejen de oírse, para luego tomar el pergamino y simplemente salir por la otra puerta de la cocina.

Silva una casual tonada mientras se dirige hacia aquel salón, donde sabe que está lo que él busca, y la ladina sonrisa no abandona sus labios. Aquella voz, aquel susurro casi inaudible, no deja de repetirse en su mente. No deja de ver el rostro de aquel oso, de Po, mientras este le ruega dejar a Tigresa en paz. Pero el panda lo ignora. Disfruta de verlo luchar inútilmente contra aquellas cadenas. Disfruta de verlo sufrir, aprisionado en el mismo lugar dónde él ha esperado todos estos años.

—¿Creíste que realmente me habías ganado? —Murmura.

—_¡Sal de mi cuerpo! _

El panda ríe y se detiene frente a aquel armario. Lo abre y frente a él está aquel objeto, cubierto por una vieja y polvorienta sábana blanca… Minutos más tarde, el salón entero se ilumina con una cegadora luz blanca. Una, dos y hasta tres veces, para luego volver a quedar en la oscuridad.

Todo ha terminado… ¿O no?

**Continuará… **


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_El mal jamás será eterno… El bien tampoco._

_Todo a su alrededor está oscuro, es como una especie de vacío, en dónde no puede distinguirse ni principio ni fin. Se pregunta dónde está. No ve el suelo, pero siente sus pies sobre una superficie dura. No hay luz, pero ella puede ver aquel objeto cubierto con una vieja y polvorienta sábana blanca. Lo observa con curiosidad. ¿Qué es? Se pregunta, a la vez que con cierto recelo estira una mano en su dirección. Roza con sus dedos la espera tela, casi comprobando que fuera real, para luego sujetarla y simplemente jalar de esta. _

_Un remolino blanco de tela y polvo se forma alrededor del gran espejo que quedar descubierto ante ella. Parece familiar, es más, jura haberlo visto antes. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Arruga su entrecejo, contrariada, y se acerca para tocar los detalles en el marco del espejo._

_—¿Tigresa? _

_Aquella voz le hace pegar un respingo. _

_—¿Po? —llama, mirando a todas partes— ¿Eres tu?_

_—¡Tigresa! —Parece desesperado— ¡En el espejo, Tigresa! _

_Entonces el reflejo de la felina poco a poco se va distorsionando en el vidrio y es reemplazado por la silueta de alguien mucho más grande y robusto. Po. Está en el suelo, de rodillas, y con cierto esfuerzo levanta la mirada hacia Tigresa. Ella mira atrás suyo, pero él no está ahí, él está en el espejo, dentro de este. _

_Algo dentro de ella se retuerce y como un acto reflejo, presiona sus manos sobre el vidrio, como si quisiera pasar al otro lado. Po la llama, le pide que la ayude y ella comienza a desesperarse al no entender qué sucede. Su corazón martillea dolorosamente su pecho y su respiración se vuelve más superficial. Tantea por todo el espejo, nerviosa, inquieta, asustada. Po no deja de pronunciar su nombre y eso no le ayuda. _

_—¡Rómpelo! —la voz del panda llama su atención— Rompe el espejo, Tigresa. _

_Y ella no lo piensa, ni siquiera piensa en que puede lastimarse. Cierra sus manos en puños y con todas sus fuerzas, golpea el centro del objeto. El vidrio cuje y poco a poco, se partiendo, hasta que los pedazos caen al suelo, quedando solo unos cuantos en el espejo. Pero hay un problema; ¿Y Po? Ya no lo escucha, no lo ve…_

**Fin del sueño…**

Despierta sobresaltada en su cama, jadeando y con su corazón galopando dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Mira a su alrededor y algo dentro de ella se encoge al ver al panda profundamente dormido junto a ella. Se ve tranquilo, calmado, en paz. Aquellas arrugas en su entrecejo que ha tenido los últimos meses han desaparecido y una ligera sonrisa curva discretamente sus labios. De cierta manera, la imagen le tranquiliza, pero el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla hacer que su estómago se revuelva.

Se deja caer de vuelta en la cama y se acurruca junto al panda, colocando el brazo de él a su alrededor. El panda, por acto reflejo, la estrecha aún más en el abrazo, pegando su cuerpo desnudo con el de ella… Y es entonces, cuando el roce de _algo _en la pierna de Tigresa le hace pegar un respingo, sonrojándola a niveles extraordinarios. _Desnudos, _piensa, con cierta pena. Están desnudos.

Baja la mirada para comprobarlo y levanta unos centímetros de la sabana. Definitivamente, no hay ninguna tela de por medio entre sus cuerpos. Algo dentro de ella parece estremecerse y una boba sonrisa curva sus labios, recordando lo sucedido esa misma noche. Se abraza aún más al panda, pegando sus pechos a él y rodeándole una pierna con la de ella, a la vez que una traviesa risilla escapa por entre sus labios.

La pesadilla ha pasado a quedar en segundo plano y en su lugar, su mente se encarga de colocar los hermosos recuerdos que ha obtenido de esa noche. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra por parte de ambos. Po había sido tan tierno, tan cariñoso. Simplemente perfecto. Había ido con calma, se había tomado su tiempo y cuando llegó el momento, ese en que los nervios de ella parecieron incrementarse por mil, él avanzó con total delicadeza, repartiendo pequeños besos por el rostro de ella para distraerla de aquel incómodo dolor.

No había dolido tanto como Víbora le había dicho una vez. Tan solo era algo incómodo, que se iba luego de un par de minutos, dando paso a las maravillosas sensaciones provocadas por su novio.

—_Eres mía_ —recuerda que le susurró al oído, antes de que ella cayera dormida—. _Sólo mía, Tigresa. _

La suave caricia de una mano en su espalda llama su atención y cuando levanta la mirada, se encuentra con los verdes ojos de su novio. Sonríe, un tanto tímida, y baja nuevamente la mirada, cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en el pecho del oso.

Nadie dice nada. Durante los primeros minutos, el silencio invade la habitación. Pero no es incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. La mano de Po se desliza por la espalda desnuda de ella, acariciando con tal delicadeza que Tigresa siente estremecerse ante su tacto, para luego ir bajando poco a poco. Po gira en la cama y con su otra mano, sujeta el muslo de Tigresa, colocando la pierna de ella alrededor de su cadera. El contacto la hace sonrojar, pero le gusta.

No abre los ojos y en silencio, emitiendo bajas risillas de vez en cuando, disfruta de los pequeños besos que el panda reparte por su cuello. Tigresa suspira y ladea el rostro, capturando los labios del oso entre los de ella. Un beso lento, tranquilo, que poco a poco, Po se encarga de que vaya tomando intensidad, hasta convertirse en una batalla de lenguas por el dominio sobre el otro. La mano de Po recorre la pierna de ella, acercándola más a él, pegando sus cuerpos, y sube por sus caderas hasta posarse en la estrecha cintura de ella.

Giran en la cama y Po queda sobre Tigresa, aunque sin aplastarla. Sus intenciones son obvias y ella no tiene pensado detenerle, pero un ligero dolor en su vientre llama su atención. Arruga su entrecejo y de mala gana, se obliga a cortar aquel beso.

—Po...— sus mejillas arden— aún necesito descansar.

El panda ríe y deposita un suave beso en la nariz de ella, para luego besar su mejilla, su mandíbula y así, bajar hasta su cuello. Tigresa arquea la espalda y suspira. Sus manos se aferran a la nuca del oso, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no dejará de atender con tiernos besos aquella zona.

—Tranquila —le escucha murmurar contra su piel—, seré suave.

—Po…

—¿Si?

—Estoy adolorida —admite ella, con cierta vergüenza—, lo digo en serio.

Po se eleva unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que sus rostros queden a escasos milímetros de distancia. La observa, con aquel extraño brillos en sus ojos, y esboza una pícara sonrisa. Sus labios rozan muy discretamente los de la felina, mientras que con su entrepierna acaricia suavemente la de ella. Tigresa siente todo el aire salirse de sus pulmones y tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir.

Quiere detenerlo, pues se siente cansada y adolorida, pero todo lo que sale de entre sus labios son vagos suspiros. Entonces, de un momento a otro, se encuentra a ella misma balanceando sus caderas junto a las de él. Arquea su espalda y sus garras se clavan en los hombros de él al sentirlo invadir su feminidad una vez más.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutó. Mentiría si dijera que le molestó aquella invasión. Mentiría si dijera que aún quería apartarlo.

Terminaron cansados, jadeando, tal como la primera vez, pero más… intenso. El dolor ya no estaba, por lo que todo lo que Tigresa sentía era placer. Sus piernas temblaban y el dolor en sus caderas seguía presente, pero ya no le importaba. Sus ojos brillaban, extasiados, y sus labios se curvaban en una satisfecha sonrisa. Toma aire y lo exhala como un suspiro, aún algo aturdida.

—¿Sigues adolorida, mi amor?

—¡Po!

—Es broma —el panda ríe y besa tiernamente la frente de ella, para luego estrecharla en sus brazos— sabes que te amo ¿No?

—Y yo a ti.

Los minutos pasan y la noche avanza. El silencio invade el cuarto y de un momento a otro, la acompasada respiración del oso le indica a Tigresa que ha vuelto a quedarse dormido. Ella no tiene sueño. Aquella sensación se mariposas poco a poco ha ido desapareciendo de su estómago y las cosquillas en lo profundo de su vientre ya no son más que un mero recuerdo. Se siente tranquila, adormilada, pero incapaz de dormirse.

Aquella sensación de estar en las nubes ha sido reemplazada por la angustia que sintió al despertar. Recuerda aquella pesadilla y por acto reflejo, se aferra más a Po, como si de aquella manera quisiera protegerlo. Suspira, resignada, y decide ir a buscar un vaso de agua. Necesita despejarse un poco.

Hace a un lado las sábanas y sus caderas reclaman la simple acción de enderezarse. Se detiene, sentada al borde de la cama, y esboza una boba sonrisa. ¿Es que así iba a ser siempre? Igualmente, no le importaba demasiado soportar un poquito de dolor. Busca su ropa con la mirada, pero al no hallarla, toma lo primero que alcanza para cubrirse: La sábana. Po no la utilizaba, así que la toma y se la envuelve al torso, para luego salir de la habitación.

Todo estaba en silencio y no había señal de haber alguien aún. De seguro seguían en el festival o tal vez, sólo estaban durmiendo.

La fugaz idea de que alguien la haya escuchado le sonroja las mejillas, pero por algún motivo, no le preocupa demasiado. Se dirige a la cocina y una vez que tiene el vaso de agua entre sus manos, se sienta en una de las sillas a beberlo. No piensa en nada en particular, tan solo deja que pensamientos al azar vaguen por su mente. Es entonces, que recuerda aquel espejo de su sueño; el Espejo del Yin y el Yang. Está segura de que es ese.

Pero aún hay algo que llama su atención. ¿Por qué Po quería romperlo? ¿Por qué le había pedido romper el espejo, siendo que él estaba encerrado ahí? Sabe que solo fue un sueño, pero le resulta extraño. Niega con la cabeza. De seguro la falta de sueño le está haciendo pensar cualquier cosa. Termina lo que queda de agua en el vaso de un solo trago y decide volver al cuarto.

Sin embargo, está tan metida en sus pensamientos, intentando decidir si debe darle importancia a aquella pesadilla o si solo es fruto de la paranoia, que no se fija ni siquiera por dónde va. En vez de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones, sale por la otra puerta de la cocina, hacia afuera de las barracas. Camina sin rumbo alguno, solo por el mero hecho de despejar su mente. En ese momento, se lamenta haber sido tan floja de no ir a su cuarto de buscar aunque fuera algo para usar de pijama. La sábana le resulta incómoda y tiene que levantarla demasiado para caminar sin caerse.

Además, quiere meditar.

Se detiene en las escaleras que bajan de las barracas y se pregunta si es buena idea ir a meditar al Salón de los Héroes solo con una sábana encima. Rie por su propia ocurrencia. Definitivamente, el sueño le está afectando. _Tonta_, se reprende mentalmente, a la vez que gira sobre sus pies para volver a las barracas. En cuanto sube un peldaño, la repentina brisa sacude su pelaje y hace ondear la sábana. Ella se queda quieta. Un escalofrío le ha recorrido la espalda y por unos segundos, se siente observada.

—_Tigresa…_

No es más que un susurro, como parte del viento, pero le cuesta ignorarla. Mira a todos lados. No parece haber nadie.

—_Tigresa… _—otra vez aquel susurro. Es Po— _por favor, ven… sigue mi voz. Por favor, mi amor. _

Ella mira confundida a todos lados. Nunca ha creído en fantasmas ni cosas por el estilo, mucho menos en voces que aparecen de la nada, fingiendo ser otra persona. Tal vez está loca, tal vez no está en sus cabales, pero cuando quiere darse cuenta, se encuentra caminando en la dirección por dónde ha escucha aquella voz, demasiado parecida a la de Po. Quiere detenerse, se dice que eso es ridículo, pero simplemente no puede. Es como si algo mas la guiara, como si ella no fuera dueña de sus movimientos.

Le extraña ver que el cielo ha nublado tan de repente. La suave brisa ha ido tomando fuerza y ahora sacude las ramas de los árboles. Aferra la sábana a su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no se vea nada, y sigue caminando. La cálida noche se ha tornado fría y ha tomado un aspecto más… peligroso. No sabe por qué piensa en esa palabra, pero es como si el repentino cambio anunciara algo.

Finalmente, llega a la galería de objetos sagrados. Las puertas están cerradas y su mano derecha tiembla cuando quiere abrirla. No tiene un buen presentimiento.

—¡No tengas miedo, abre la puerta, Tigresa!

Y entonces lo escucha, alto y claro. No es un susurro. Es una voz, la voz de Po. Parece asustado, desesperado. El corazón de la felina se acelera de puro miedo y sin dudar ni un segundo más, empuja con todas sus fuerzas las pesadas puertas, abriéndolas de par en par. El lugar está en penumbras y el hecho de que haya nublado no ayuda a iluminar. Traga grueso y se aferra la sábana al pecho, mirando a todos lados en un vano intento de enfocar algo entre toda aquella oscuridad.

—¿Po? —Llama, con cierto miedo. Su voz tiembla.

Tantea con sus pies, hasta que finalmente decide dar un paso. Nada. Un par de pasos más. Aún nada. Suspira y un poco más tranquila, decide entrar, con pasos mas confiados. Pero entonces, un fuerte ardor se expande por la planta de su pie descalzo y rápidamente, algo cálido y viscoso mancha el suelo: Sangre.

Tigresa se muerde el labio inferior para no quejarse. Se hincha en el suelo y aunque con algo de esfuerza, alcanza a ver aquel vidrio clavado en la planta de su pie. Maldice en voz baja y aunque algunas lágrimas traviesas rodean sus ojos, retira el cortante objeto de un solo jalón. Bien, admite que eso dolió bastante. Con el vidrio en la mano (para evitar futuros accidentes), se coloca nuevamente de pie, esta vez, apoyando solamente la punta del pie herido. Mira el trozo de vidrio en su mano, contrariada, y su entrecejo al ver que parece ser parte de un espejo.

Se pregunta de dónde habrá salido.

Entonces, da otro paso y su pie choca con algo; otro vidrio. Parpadea un par de veces y aunque con algo de esfuerzo, enfoca lo que parece ser algo en el suelo. Otra vez, aquel mal presentimiento le revuelve el estómago. Camina con cuidado de no volver a pisar otro vidrio y con cierto recelo, se hinca frente a aquel objeto: Un espejo. Algo en ella se estremece al ver el espejo del Yin y el Yang en el suelo, con el vidrio roto en miles de pedazos.

Rápidamente se endereza, dejando caer el vidrio que sostiene en su mano, y retrocede un par de pasos. Está roto. Tal como en su pesadilla. Aquello no le agrada. Retrocede un par de pasos, ignorando el dolor en su pie, hasta que su cuerpo choca con algo grande. Un chillido ahogado escapa de entre sus labios y quiere voltear, pero una pesadas y robustas manos le sostienen de los hombros.

Se remueve incómoda, sin importarle que en el forcejeo la sábana se cayera al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda. El agarre a sus hombros se hace mas fuerte, casi doloroso, y al ver que ella no desiste, la zarandea con cierta fuerza. No sabe por qué, tal vez por puro instinto, se queda inmóvil en su lugar. Está temblando de pies a cabeza, pero aquel panda no parece notarlo.

—Tranquila, amor. Soy yo. Todo… Todo ha terminado —escucha la voz de Po susurrar contra su mejilla—. Yo no te haré daño.

Pero aquello sólo aumenta el miedo en Tigresa. Ese no es Po.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
